I Remember
by Synonyma
Summary: Liebgott se souvient de moments particuliers durant la WWII.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: I Remember

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et bien sûr cette fic ne se veut pas un manque de respect pour les véritables personnes. Il faut simplement pardonner mon imagination bien fertile !

Notes: Pour cette fic, je me sers de certains éléments qui proviennent directement du livre de Stephen Ambrose donc si certains détails vous échappent (pour ceux et celles qui auraient vu la série, mais pas lu le bouquin) pas d'inquiétude! Ça reste fluide et facile à comprendre :) Autrement, je suis aussi allé piger sur Wikipédia (je sais que ce n'est pas une source fiable, mais bon nous sommes sur FF quand même…) pour des informations supplémentaires. Voilà c'est tout! Bonne lecture! :)

...

Se balançant doucement de l'avant vers l'arrière dans sa chaise à bascule, Joseph Liebgott profitait des rayons du soleil et du vent qui caressait doucement son visage. Tout était paisible autour de lui. Seuls les craquements que produisait chaque mouvement de la chaise en bois venaient perturber le silence naturel. Ceci ne venait en aucun cas déranger le vétéran dont l'esprit se trouvait à un tout autre endroit, dans un autre espace-temps. Installé sur le porche avant de sa maison il profitait de la nature dans toute sa splendeur tout en se laissant envahir par des souvenirs bien précis qui le ramenaient des années en arrière. S'il se concentrait assez, il parvenait encore à sentir l'odeur de sueur de ses compagnons d'armes et arrivait même à voir leurs visages. Il se souvenait…

Ah ça oui il se souvenait…

…

Il se souvenait de ces courses d'endurance qui duraient des miles et des miles. Il se rappelait du poids de son équipement et la manière dont son casque lui donnait des démangeaisons au cuir chevelu lorsqu'il suait trop. Il entendait encore la voix de Sobel lui crier après parce que son arme n'était supposément pas propre. Il se remémorait parfaitement le Camp Toccoa en juillet 1942 et des mois qui avaient suivis. Et de la sensation forte qu'il avait éprouvée lorsqu'il avait effectué son premier vrai saut et la satisfaction qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il avait acquis ses fameuses ailes. Mais surtout…

Il se souvenait de David Webster. L'Einstein de service, le diplômé d'Harvard, le fils de riches, le mec qui parlait dans un anglais trop poli et trop parfait. Il ne le méprisait pas (jamais), mais il ne l'aimait pas vraiment non plus (pas au début). Disons simplement qu'il ressentait une pointe de jalousie à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait à proximité, car autrement il n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Mais lorsqu'il l'entendait s'exprimer dans son langage si intellectuel, les dents lui grinçaient. Sa culture et son intelligence étaient trop… Trop pour l'armée. Enfin… Il y avait d'autres hommes intelligents (Winters, Nixon et plusieurs autres), mais l'intellect de Webster était à la limite de l'agacement. Il respirait la bonne fortune et si Lieb n'avait pas eu de chance dans son éducation il enviait (sans doute trop) celle de son comparse.

Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de démontrer ses prouesses physiques et d'obtenir ses ailes. Comme tous les autres, il avait survécu au Camp Toccoa et s'il avait cru lire un peu d'appréhension dans les yeux de Webster lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à bord du C-47 durant la nuit du débarquement, Lieb était plus excité que jamais. Il n'ignorait pas les accidents, les catastrophes et autres fatalités dont il pourrait être victime, mais il était animé d'une nouvelle joie : celle de pouvoir tuer des nazis. Il transpirait la fierté juive par tous les pores de sa peau et il avait attendu ce moment depuis le début de la guerre si bien qu'il tenait à peine en place. Il ne lâchait pas son sourire en coin et jetait souvent des regards aux autres qui soit dormaient, l'ignoraient ou se trouvaient dans leurs propres songes. Ce dernier cas s'appliquait à l'intello de service.

La guerre n'avait pas été tout à fait comme il l'avait imaginé. Bien sûr il ne s'était pas attendu à un lit douillet et à une bonne bière tous les soirs. Cependant, il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'il se rende aussi loin. Sa rage contre les Allemands l'animait toujours comme au premier jour et il se disait que c'était probablement cette animosité qui l'avait gardé en vie. Il avait été blessé et il l'avait eu sa Purple Heart. Il avait même réussi à obtenir une promotion au sein de la Easy, chose dont il était assez fier. C'était sans doute la seule reconnaissance qu'il avait réussi à obtenir jusque-là dans sa vie. Et Webster lui ? Rien à envier. Pas de promotion, pas de médaille non plus. Il ne se portait jamais volontaire lors des missions, ce qui ne lui valait pas beaucoup de mérite. Au final, Lieb se disait qu'il préférait son éducation plutôt qu'à celle de son frère d'armes qui semblait préférer se garder intact plutôt que de s'investir réellement dans son devoir de soldat. Une décision peu digne pour un paratroop selon Joe.

Sauf qu'à Haguenau, au courant du mois de janvier 1945 il changea d'avis.

L'épisode de Bastogne était terminé et c'était une véritable libération pour Lieb. Bien qu'il fît toujours aussi froid dans la ville où les hommes avaient été conduits, le confort des appartements qui leur avait été attribué était d'un luxe sans égal. Le trou de souris gelé était déjà bien loin dans l'esprit du jeune Joe qui s'était laissé tomber lourdement sur le lit qu'on lui avait offert, faisant ainsi grincer le vieux sommier. Il venait à peine de pousser un soupir de quiétude lorsqu'il avait entendu des pas faire irruption dans la chambre silencieuse. Il avait relevé la tête et…

Webster. Ce putain de Webster absent durant les semaines d'horreur de Bastogne. Blessé peu de temps avant cette bataille, l'intello avait eu un passe-droit pour rester en vie, lui faisant gagner une Purple Heart par la même occasion. Il avait raté les multiples pluies d'obus, le manque de nourriture, l'inconfort des trous, le froid incessant, les silhouettes non identifiées dans l'obscurité, la peur constante d'être surpris par l'ennemi, la perte de frères, les nuits courtes et les longues journées…

Joe avait bondi sur ses pieds et son visage s'était retrouvé à quelques millimètres à peine de celui de son comparse militaire. Les yeux de Webster s'étaient agrandis par la surprise tandis que ceux de Lieb scrutaient le nouveau venu avec un dégoût évident. En près de trois ans, ils avaient dû se parler à quelques prises et si Joe avait toujours été poli (avec les petites irrégularités qui constituaient son langage) là il dégageait autre chose.

\- Tiens donc… Qui voilà…

\- On… Ahum on m'a dit que j'allais être ton colocataire pour le temps qu'on allait être ici. Tu as un problème avec ça ou… ?

Devant le silence de Joe qui l'observait toujours aussi attentivement, Webster se sentit mal à l'aise.

\- Joe… ?

\- Ouais j'ai compris. J'ai pas trop le choix hein ! Tâche juste de ne pas trop me parler de Shaktruc pigé ?

Webster avait froncé les sourcils avant de contourner Joe et de déposer son bagage militaire sur le second lit de la chambre. Lieb ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et était resté aussi droit que lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé devant Sobel à Toccoa.

Il lui fit la gueule durant les jours qui avaient suivi et il tâcha de ne pas se tenir trop près de lui lorsqu'ils étaient en mission ensemble. Les autres ne semblaient faire de cas sur le retour du soldat. Ils discutaient avec lui, rigolaient, mangeaient, fumaient… Mais Joe s'y refusait catégoriquement. Il avait beau avoir sauté avec eux en Normandie et avoir combattu en Hollande, il avait l'impression qu'il n'était plus des leurs. Bastogne l'avait profondément marqué, beaucoup plus qu'il n'osait l'admettre et le fait que lui n'ait pas été là changeait la donne. Il n'avait pas souffert comme lui, il n'avait pas passé des heures à prier pour que tout s'arrête, pour que la terre arrête de trembler à chaque impact des attaques ennemies et pour que le sang de ses frères arrête de couler. Il n'avait pas été prisonnier de semaines de crasse, de famines intenses ou encore d'états de fatigue si avancés qu'il n'avait plus les réflexes assez rapides pour se défendre ou se protéger. Non il avait profité d'un bon lit confortable, de jolies infirmières pour s'occuper de lui, du temps libre pour lire ses merdes littéraires, écrire des lettres à sa famille et plus encore. Cet écart de situation frustrait Joe au plus haut point et il n'arrivait pas à se départir de sa colère, se contentant simplement d'étouffer le feu qui brûlait en lui.

Sauf qu'un jour, Webster en eut marre. Dans un élan de spontanéité, il avait confronté Joe dans leur chambre en lui posant la question que Lieb redoutait : qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel comportement de sa part ? Incapable de se faire consumer plus longtemps par sa rage étouffée, Joe lui déblatéra tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, toute la jalousie qu'il éprouvait à son égard autant sur le plan de la classe que de son absence à Bastogne. Webster encaissa tout sans dire un mot, non sans avoir une expression surprise et triste à la fois. Aveuglé par son flot d'émotions qu'il déversait à la gueule de l'intello, Lieb n'arrêtait plus d'insulter et de blâmer celui qui se trouvait devant lui. Et il continua jusqu'à ce que Web finisse par quitter les lieux.

Après cet épisode, ce fut le silence radio des deux côtés pendant deux jours entiers. Ils évitaient le regard de l'autre et n'échangeaient aucun mot mis à part pour le travail. Bien sûr, les autres n'étaient pas au courant de leur situation, même si Lieb croyait que certains avaient dû entendre des bribes de leur conversation (disons qu'il n'avait pas réussi à garder une voix calme). Si c'était le cas, personne n'intervenait, ce qui n'était pas une si mauvaise chose aux yeux de Joe. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce mutisme cessa une nuit où Webster le réveilla en pleine nuit.

Mine de rien, il en avait des choses à dire le petit intello. Et si au départ Lieb n'avait voulu rien entendre, il se laissa convaincre par son comparse qui poursuivit son discours malgré le dos tourné de son interlocuteur. Webster s'excusait. De ses études universitaires. De sa blessure qui lui avait épargné Bastogne. Il avouait se sentir extrêmement coupable de la mort de Muck et de Penkala et qu'il était désolé des horribles blessures de Toye et Guarnere et de l'état mental de Compton. Il affirmait avoir préféré être à leurs côtés durant ces moments pénibles plutôt que d'avoir été enfermé dans un hôpital, prisonnier de son lit à cause de sa blessure dans un endroit qui sentait la putréfaction et la mort et dont le personnel était tout sauf accueillant et charmant. Il n'avait pas voulu être dans l'armée, mais il avait accepté ce défi pour sauver son pays et ainsi mettre son grain de sel dans cette période douloureuse. Il avait voulu faire sa part tout simplement. Rater des combats ou des missions faisait partie des éventualités que représentait cette part. Il n'avait pas choisi d'être blessé tout comme il n'avait pas choisi d'être né de gens éduqués et riches. Il avait eu envie d'aventures, de connaître la camaraderie et de tisser des relations qu'il savait qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais par la suite.

Ses aveux avaient attendri Lieb qui avait finalement fait face à son colocataire. Il se sentit coupable de la scène qu'il lui avait faite, mais aussi des pensées si négatives qu'il avait eues à son égard. Au fond, Webster n'était pas un mauvais gars : il avait juste beaucoup de veine c'est tout. Après un court silence, Joe s'excusa à son tour et avoua que Bastogne avait été un moment difficile pour lui. Il ne comptait pas extrapoler davantage, préférant retrouver sa couchette que de discuter toute la nuit sur un sujet qui de toute manière n'avait plus d'importance, mais Webster l'encouragea à parler. Joe hésita avant de finalement lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il lui raconta les moments pénibles qu'il avait vécu sur le front, les cauchemars qu'il avait en permanence depuis ces événements, comment il se sentait coupable d'être encore en vie alors que les autres non, à quel point il détestait les Allemands et leur manière de penser… Tout. Absolument tout. Au fur et à mesure qu'il prolongeait son discours, il se sentait mieux plus libre. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de dire ce qu'il ressentait depuis qu'ils étaient débarqués en Europe, mais une chose était certaine : ça faisait un bien fou. Et Webster l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive, sans l'interrompre.

Ils avaient fini par s'asseoir sur le lit de Lieb. La conversation se prolongeait. Joe ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là à se lamenter de son sort, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger l'intello qui restait sage et tranquille. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de parler, Web eu un moment de silence à son tour avant de répondre à son interlocuteur, tâchant de le rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Après tout, même s'il se sentait seul au monde dans cette galère il ne l'était pas vraiment. Ils étaient tous prisonniers de cette situation terrible et morbide et c'était en s'unissant qu'ils pourraient vaincre le mal planétaire dans lequel ils étaient plongés. Joe fut d'accord et offrit un sourire sincère à Web qui posa sa main par-dessus la sienne. Étonné de cette gestuelle qui ne lui était pas familière entre hommes, Joe fronça légèrement les sourcils tandis que Webster restait impassible. Ils se contemplèrent pendant quelques secondes et si le juif resta sur ses gardes, l'autre s'avança doucement vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

Les yeux de son camarade étaient rivés sur sa bouche et son visage était dangereusement proche du sien. Pris d'une panique soudaine, Liebgott se leva dans un geste brusque.

\- Non !

Webster se leva à son tour et exprimait désormais la même panique.

\- Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas…

\- Ça ne se fait pas ces choses-là ! coupa sèchement Lieb. Bon sang qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête Webster ?

\- Rien ! Je m'excuse, sincèrement ! Ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Rah, ça va, ça va ! Retourne te coucher. On a assez discuté, je pense.

Il toisa son frère d'armes avec un air de dégoût tandis que Webster se remettait au lit. Il resta debout quelques secondes avant de lui aussi retourner en dessous des draps. Sauf qu'il ne cessait de regarder l'autre qui, toujours gêné, finit par lui tourner le dos. Lieb ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu faire exactement ? Il connaissait la réponse à cette question, mais refusait catégoriquement d'y penser. Il finit par s'endormir, mais son sommeil fut perturbé par des rêves étranges qui consistaient à une reprise en boucle de la scène qu'il avait vécue. Heureusement, la séquence coupait toujours au même endroit évitant ainsi à Joe de vivre le moment tant redouté. Le lendemain, il se fit réveiller par Malarkey. La première chose qu'il fit fut de regarder en direction du lit de Webster qui était vide.

\- Tu pensais que j'étais un boche ou quoi ? T'as une drôle de tronche Joe.

\- Non t'inquiètes. T'as pas la gueule d'un mec que j'ai envie de tuer Don.

Il lui fit son habituel sourire et Malarkey éclata de rire.

Ce jour-là, il tâcha d'éviter Webster même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer. Il ne voyait rien de différent dans son comportement tout comme il ne le voyait pas en train de se rapprocher d'un autre soldat d'une manière non conventionnelle. Les autres ne faisaient pas de cas quand ils se retrouvaient en sa présence. Était-il donc le seul sur qui Webster avait usé de son comportement étrange ? Difficile de savoir. Cependant, il remarquait que dès que l'intello posait ses yeux sur lui (souvent par mégarde) il détournait rapidement le regard et ses joues prenaient une teinte légèrement rosée. Cette attitude faisait froncer les sourcils de Joe.

Ayant peur que ce qui était arrivé la nuit précédente se produise de nouveau, Lieb eut de la difficulté à s'endormir ce soir-là. Un peu comme la veille il ne lâchait pas Web des yeux tandis que l'autre semblait déjà être au pays des rêves. Il allait s'endormir lorsque quelqu'un fit irruption dans la chambre avant de se précipiter sur le lit de Webster. Les yeux grands ouverts, Joe demeura silencieux dans l'obscurité.

\- Web! Web amène ton cul t'a été choisi pour une mission !

Il reconnut la voix de George Luz malgré les légers marmonnements de Webster qui se réveillait. En moins de deux minutes, Joe se retrouva seul dans la chambre et il tomba endormi presque aussitôt, rassuré que rien de louche ne soit arrivé. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, le lit de son colocataire était toujours vide. Il n'en fit pas de cas et s'habilla avant d'aller rejoindre les autres. Des corvées particulières l'attendaient et il croisa Webster qui avait une mine affreuse : il semblait avoir passé une très mauvaise nuit. Il passa à côté de Joe sans même le voir avant de poursuivre son chemin vers les douches.

Ce soir-là, ce fut au tour de Joe d'être choisi avec d'autres pour une mission assez importante : elle consistait à franchir la ligne ennemie par bateau afin de faire des prisonniers. Elle l'occupa une grande partie de la nuit. Il se contenta de faire son boulot au meilleur de ses capacités et ne laissa aucune pensée pour autre chose venir le déconcentrer. Seulement, les événements vécus (en particulier la mort du jeune Eugene Jackson) ne laissèrent pas Lieb de marbre qui, comme tous les autres présents, eu un grand sentiment de colère lié à une tristesse qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir. La guerre commençait sérieusement à l'écœurer.

Trop crevé pour passer sous la douche, il fuma une dernière clope avant de se mettre au lit.

\- Ça va ? demanda une voix dans le noir.

\- Comme ça peu, répondit simplement Joe.

\- J'ai pas réussi à dormir. Ça pétait de partout… Tout le monde va bien ?

\- Pff quelle question stupide. Bien sûr que tout le monde ne va pas bien. Y'a eu des morts comme à chaque fois.

Il était crétin l'intello ou quoi ?

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

\- Écoute tu prendras les nouvelles demain matin ok ? Moi j'ai envie de dormir.

Joe remonta un peu plus les draps par-dessus lui avant de fermer les yeux. Aussitôt une image du visage brûlé de Jackson lui revient en tête, le forçant à ouvrir les paupières.

\- Eh merde… grommela-t-il en poussant un soupir.

\- Toi aussi hein ?

Légèrement surpris Joe se tourna vers le lit de Webster.

\- Moi aussi quoi ?

\- Tu les vois. Tu les entends. Et quand tu finis par t'endormir, ils viennent te chercher. Je sais ce que c'est, je vis la même chose tous les soirs. Rares sont les nuits complètes que j'ai eues.

\- Si t'as essayé d'embrasser tous les mecs avec qui tu parles, normal que tu ne dormes pas souvent, supposa Joe.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait finalement dit le mot auquel il pensait depuis le début, mais qu'il n'osait s'avouer.

Embrasser…

\- Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, rétorqua Web.

\- Mon cul ouais…

\- J'étais sur le coup de l'émotion et… Je pense simplement que j'ai essayé de nous changer les idées.

Joe eut un rire moqueur.

\- Bah ça marché ! Bravo Einstein. Essaie juste d'être moins fleur bleue la prochaine fois d'accord ? J'suis pas comme les mecs d'Havard moi. Si t'es pas une gonzesse avec des gros nénés, t'auras pas de chance avec moi.

\- Mais je suis pas aux hommes !

\- Je me fiche bien que tu sois aux chèvres, aux femmes, aux hommes ou aux enfants. T'avises plus de me faire ça. Jamais. Sinon je te jure Webster que je vais te buter.

\- Tu sais très bien que j'ai pas…

\- Bonne nuit, coupa Joe avant de fermer les yeux de nouveau.

Voilà au moins qui avait le mérite d'être clair.


	2. Chapter 2

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là, mais la luminosité du soleil lui indiquait que ça faisait un certain moment. La chaise continuait son grincement familier, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'il était toujours dans sa bonne vieille Californie et non pas en Europe comme le voudrait sa tête. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de poursuivre le film qui se jouait dans son esprit. Il était surpris du pouvoir étonnant de sa mémoire qui ne semblait pas louper un seul souvenir que lui projetait son subconscient. Ça lui faisait plaisir. Participer à la WWII avait été un grand traumatisme, mais également une source de découvertes insoupçonnées. Et tandis qu'il replongeait dans ses moments les plus intenses de sa vie, il souriait. Il était heureux.

Ah ça oui il était heureux…

…

Il était heureux d'avoir enfin la chance de boire un peu de whisky. Il avait volé le flacon à un camarade histoire de se réchauffer le corps, mais aussi pour se changer les idées. L'épisode d'Haguenau était terminé et ils étaient désormais en Allemagne en route vers les Alpes. Rentrer ainsi dans le pays de ce peuple qu'il haïssait plus que tout lui donnait une sensation étrange. Il détestait les nazis, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux pour ce pays que certains qualifiaient comme étant le plus beau. Les gens avaient eu raison : c'était en effet un lieu magnifique.

Le vent dans les cheveux et la bouteille de whisky entre les mains, il profitait du spectacle que lui offrait mère nature tandis que les membres de la Easy roulaient dans des camions de l'armée. Luz et Perconte étaient amusés par Janovec qui lisait un journal. D'autres chantaient des chansons. Web, silencieux, était assis à ses côtés. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlé depuis leur dernière conversation de nuit. L'intello semblait l'éviter soit par gêne ou par colère (après tout il l'avait presque traité d'homo), mais cela ne dérangeait pas Lieb qui respectait son choix. De toute manière, ils étaient là pour travailler et non pour se faire ami-ami même si les choses étaient plutôt tranquilles depuis ces dernières semaines. Les soldats allemands avaient commencé à se rendre, ce qui rendait les choses plus faciles. Les alliés étaient désormais en territoire ennemi, ce qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de chance à tous ces nazis.

\- Hey dites, vous allez faire quoi lorsque la guerre sera finie ? demanda Luz à tout hasard à ceux assis en face de lui.

\- Je vais retourner à la compagnie de taxi pour qui je travaillais avant de m'enrôler dans l'armée, débuta Joe avec un sourire. Après ça je me trouverai une jolie Juive avec de beaux nénés et un sourire parfait. Je l'épouserai et j'aurai un tas d'enfants avec elle.

Luz éclata de rire en hochant la tête. David eut l'air découragé.

\- Je retournerai à l'école et je finirai mes études, lâcha-t-il le plus sincèrement du monde. Ensuite je deviendrai écrivain.

\- Attends t'es sérieux là ?! s'exclama Lieb avec une pointe de surprise dans la voix. T'as jamais eu ton diplôme ? Toi qui parles tellement d'Harvard ci, Harvard ça, t'as jamais gradué ?!

Devant le silence et le regard quasi meurtrier de David, Joe reprit :

\- Non mais… Je ne sais pas tu en parlais tellement…

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi Liebgott. Ça change quoi que j'aie pas de diplôme ?

\- Rien… Il prit un temps pour réfléchir. T'as raison, ça change rien du tout.

Il haussa les épaules même s'il ressentait une certaine satisfaction au fond de lui. L'intello n'avait jamais mentionné qu'il possédait un diplôme et le fait de savoir ce que n'était finalement pas le cas donnait envie de sourire à Joe. Le Einstein de service n'était en réalité pas plus avancé qu'un autre. Certes il avait une bonne base d'éducation, mais il n'était pas un spécialiste en rien. Cette nouvelle rassurait Joe.

\- Et toi hein ? Toi qui détestes tellement les Allemands… Tu parles pourtant bien leur langue non ? Comment ça se fait ? Tu l'as étudié avant de venir ici ?

Luz pouffa de rire tandis que Joe se retourna vers Web. Il avait une aura de confrontation dans ses yeux.

\- Réfléchis un peu Web. Pense juste à mon nom. Liebgott. Ça sonne américain pour toi ?

\- Non pas vraiment.

\- Exact Einstein. Mes parents sont Allemands. Ils ont émigré aux États avant que je naisse, ce qui fait de moi un Américain, mais avec une bonne souche allemande. J'ai appris à parler l'allemand avant de connaître l'anglais.

\- Attends… Tes parents sont allemands. Des Allemands juifs ?

\- Ça te pose problème ?

La voix de Joe n'entendait pas à la rigolade, même si Luz continuait de ricaner. À son tour, il regardait Web avec une pointe de défi dans les yeux, s'attendant à n'importe quelle réponse de sa part.

\- Non c'est juste… Très ironique tout ça.

\- Merci de la remarque du con. Je le savais déjà figure toi. Ça m'empêche pas de vouloir botter le cul à tous ces nazis qui pensent que mon peuple est une race inférieure. Mes parents ne sont pas des nazis, mais tous ceux qui vivent en Allemagne le sont.

\- Tu généralises Lieb.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Ces connards méritent tous de crever !

\- Cigarette ? intervient Luz en tendant son paquet de clopes aux deux hommes pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Joe poussa un soupir d'énervement avant de piger une cigarette au hasard. David fini par détourner les yeux et prit une cigarette à son tour. À ce moment précis, Janovec releva le nez de son journal et lança le plus sérieusement du monde :

\- Ils disent que les Allemands sont méchants.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Luz.

\- Ouais. C'est écrit noir sur blanc.

Lieb, Web, Luz et Perconte éclatèrent tous de rire sous le regard interrogateur de Janovec qui ne comprenait pas la blague. Sa petite intervention détendit définitivement l'atmosphère.

Arrivés à destination, les hommes furent chargés de vider les maisons environnantes de leurs habitants. Ces derniers n'avaient que quelques minutes pour quitter leur demeure et ce ne fut pas sans protestation. Lieb ne se laissait pas impressionner par ces citoyens, continuant de répéter sans cesse des « schnell ! » en poussant certains des hommes dans le dos. Le soir, les hommes de la Easy dormirent dans ces maisons et ces appartements vidés de leurs occupants. Certains en profitèrent pour piller, mais la majorité s'opposait à de telles violations. Ils étaient là pour défaire l'armée allemande et non pas voler les pauvres villageois qui, tout comme eux, étaient prisonniers de cette guerre infernale.

Dès le lendemain, un petit groupe de soldats fut désigné pour parcourir les bois environnants afin d'y trouver des ennemis qui tenteraient de trouver un refuge. Lieb resta plutôt en ville à s'occuper comme il le pouvait. La majorité des hommes semblaient tourner en rond, attendant tous de recevoir des ordres plus précis sur ce qu'ils devaient faire. Cigarette en bouche, Joe remarqua Webster qui lisait un bouquin dans un coin. Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, il se dirigea vers son comparse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

\- Shakespeare, répondit Web sans relever la tête.

\- En allemand ?

\- Ouais.

\- Fais voir !

Il lui retira le bouquin d'un geste vif tandis que Web poussa un soupir agacé. Il feuilleta rapidement le truc sans vraiment prendre le temps de lire un mot.

\- C'est qui ce Shak, hein ?

\- C'est l'un des plus grands dramaturges anglais.

Joe referma le livre pour y lire la page couverture.

\- Romeo und Julia. Ça raconte quoi ?

\- C'est une histoire d'amour tragique.

Lieb baissa les yeux vers Web avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas que tu lises ça… fit-il en lui tendant le livre.

\- C'est pas ma pièce préférée, mais c'est le seul livre intéressant que j'ai trouvé, avoua Web en reprenant le bouquin.

\- Tu l'as déjà lu au complet ?

\- Ouais. J'étudiais la littérature anglaise à Harvard donc… C'est pas le seul que j'ai lu de lui.

\- Et tu connais l'allemand ?

\- Juste quelques mots. J'essaie de me perfectionner un peu.

\- Bah… Je peux peut-être t'aider si tu veux. Comme ça ça t'éviterait de te retaper des trucs que t'as déjà lus.

\- Je suis preneur.

L'intello lui sourit et Lieb répondit à son sourire.

\- Hey les gars vous avez vu Winters, Nixon ou Speirs ? demanda Perconte d'une voix essoufflée.

Il avait l'air en panique et son comportement alarma aussitôt les deux soldats. Webster se releva.

\- Non pas depuis un moment. Pourquoi y'a un problème Frank ? demanda Joe.

Perconte reprit sa course sans même prendre le temps de lui répondre. Joe et Web échangèrent un regard. Ils étaient redevenus sérieux.

\- Il était pas avec le groupe qui était parti dans les bois ? demanda Web.

\- Ouais je crois… Tu penses que des nazis leur sont tombés dessus ?

Webster haussa les épaules.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la troupe était à bord des véhicules militaires parcourant le chemin routier avoisinant les bois. Personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait, mais ils avaient suivi, obéissant l'ordre de Winters sans discuter. Lieb serra son arme entre ses mains tout en se demandant s'il allait devoir s'en servir. Assis en face de lui, Webster le regardait avec la même interrogation dans les yeux. Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes et l'intello détourna finalement les yeux.

Arrivés à destination, les camions s'arrêtèrent côte à côte. Les hommes s'activèrent en se levant et en débarquant tour à tour des véhicules. Une fois les pieds à terre, Joe regarda droit devant lui pour y voir une haute et longue clôture qui semblait délimité un territoire précis. De l'autre côté de cette barrière scellée par des chaînes et un cadenas se trouvaient des hommes dans des uniformes rayés qui lui firent aussitôt penser à celui des prisonniers. Une odeur étrange semblait émaner de l'endroit, mais Lieb n'aurait pu dire de quoi il s'agissait. Avançant doucement vers l'entrée en compagnie d'autres hommes, il se fit arrêter par Speirs qui se mit droit devant lui.

\- Liebgott surveille la route avec Sisk, ordonna-t-il en désignant le soldat à ses côtés.

\- Bien monsieur.

Il rebroussa donc chemin en compagnie de Sisk avant de se positionner en bordure de route.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda Sisk qui regardait encore par-dessus son épaule.

\- Pas la moindre idée. On va sûrement le savoir assez vite.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, Lieb fut appelé à franchir la barrière. Il l'ignorait encore à ce moment-là, mais la brève conversation qu'il aurait avec l'un des hommes en habit de prisonnier allait profondément le rendre malheureux. Grâce à sa langue maternelle, il fut le premier des hommes de la Easy à saisir exactement ce qu'il se passait sur ce territoire. Foudroyé par ce que l'autre lui avait expliqué, il peina à traduire à Winters et aux autres supérieurs l'inhumanité à laquelle tous ces hommes étaient confrontés. Non seulement c'étaient de terribles conditions, mais ce qui affecta davantage Lieb était son profil qui ressemblait assez au sien : des juifs allemands. Une forte empathie s'était emparée de tout son être alors qu'il imaginait ses propres parents prisonniers dans un endroit pareil. Les ordres de Winters furent clairs : il fallait trouver de l'eau et de la nourriture pour tous ces hommes qui étaient parfois sur le seuil de la mort.

La grande majorité des membres de la Easy retournèrent donc en ville dans un empressement particulier à la recherche des vivres demandés par leur chef. Joe s'investissait dans les recherches avec une énergie vigoureuse et il n'hésitait pas à en prendre plus que nécessaire. À l'entrée d'une boucherie, il surprit Webster en train d'engueuler le patron qui semblait résister aux vols de nourriture qui s'organisaient partout autour de lui. Faisant comprendre son point de vue au propriétaire tout en lui crachant son venin de colère à la figure, Web fit taire les protestations de l'homme. Après avoir saisi ce pour quoi il était venu, il se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Joe qui le regardait d'un air étonné. Jamais il n'avait vu l'intello péter un plomb de cette manière, mais son comportement le rassurait. Ça le rendait presque fier même.

\- Gros nazi stupide, lâcha Web avant de sortir de la boutique.

Joe envoya un regard mauvais à l'homme qui semblait terrorisé avant de prendre lui aussi plusieurs vivres qui traînaient sur le comptoir.

Ce soir-là, Lieb fut tout simplement incapable de dormir. Sentant encore cette odeur de morts en putréfaction et voyant encore des images de ces pauvres hommes qui avaient été réduits à une bande d'animaux sans intérêt, il n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. Il avait dû être celui qui était porteur de mauvaise nouvelle, leur annonçant qu'ils devaient cesser de les nourrir pour une question de santé, mais surtout qu'ils devaient les laisser enfermer dans le camp afin d'éviter d'éventuelles fuites. Cette annonce ne fut pas sans protestations, ce qui avait déchiré complètement le cœur de Lieb qui avait craqué sous la pression. À cette heure tardive, il ignorait ce qui était advenu d'eux et si une équipe médicale avait déjà envoyée sur place. Ce manque d'informations l'empêchait de penser à autre chose.

Assis sur le trottoir devant l'une des boutiques fermées, il fumait sa cigarette tout en se perdant dans ses songes.

\- Dure journée hein ? fit la voix de Webster à ses côtés.

Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

\- Disons que c'est différent des combats. Perso je préfère bien plus tuer des boches que de découvrir des trucs comme ça.

\- Ouais je comprends. Ça été difficile pour tout le monde.

Webster s'assoya à ses côtés et posa les yeux sur la cigarette fumante.

\- Je peux avoir une clope ?

Lieb acquiesça avant d'en sortir une de sa poche. Tandis que Web la pinçait entre ses lèvres, il sortit machinalement son briquet et tendit la flamme sur le bout opposé. L'intello posa ses mains sur celle tendue de Joe afin de bloquer le vent. Le contact d'une peau chaude sur la sienne fit un bien fou à Lieb qui releva momentanément les yeux vers l'autre. Ils se séparèrent rapidement et il rangea son briquet avant d'avoir un petit rire.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable d'utiliser des mots grossiers… Tu remontes dans mon estime Web.

\- Ce gros con l'a bien cherché. Énorme comme ça, c'est pas quelques saucisses en moins qui vont lui faire du mal. Je pensais à sa santé aussi.

\- Je te crois, fit Lien en rigolant avec lui.

Ils retrouvèrent bien vite leur sérieux.

\- Il y a des rumeurs sur d'autres camps de ce genre en Russie, dit Web après un moment de silence. T'imagines… C'est complètement fou. Il faut vraiment être taré pour avoir de pareilles idées et rabaisser un être humain comme ça.

\- Il faut être un nazi et suivre les idéaux de cet enfant de pute d'Hitler. Si je le pouvais, je le tuerais moi-même cet enculé. Je le trouerais pour chaque vie qu'il a détruite. Je pense qu'il en resterait pas grand-chose à la fin.

Lieb tira sur sa cigarette avant de poursuivre.

\- J'ai pas arrêté de penser à mes parents. Je voyais ma mère dans cet uniforme dégueulasse ramasser mon père mourant à la petite cuillère et… Je sais que les hommes et les femmes étaient séparés, mais merde… Je les voyais là tous les deux, essayant encore de survivre à ce putain de merdier…

Passant sa main sur son visage pour chasser l'envie de pleurer qui montait en lui, Lieb refusait d'aller plus loin dans ses confessions. Il savait très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à garder son masque de neutralité. Une main se posa sur son épaule et exerça une petite pression qui se voulait rassurante.

\- J'arrive même pas à imaginer ce que t'as dû ressentir Joe. C'est dommage que t'aies été le bouc émissaire dans toute cette affaire… Je me doute que ça doit être plus dur pour toi que ce ne l'est pour nous, mais… Sache que tes parents sont en sécurité en Amérique et qu'il n'y a aucun risque qu'ils soient dans ces camps quelque part, d'accord? Je sais que c'est difficile à accepter, mais ces gens sont entre de bonnes mains maintenant. Des médecins s'occupent d'eux et ce soir ils dorment confortablement avec un ventre plein dans un endroit où ils peuvent aller et venir à leur guise. Je veux que tu penses à ça et à rien d'autre.

Lieb ignorait si ces paroles avaient un fond de vérité concernant l'état des prisonniers, mais il l'espérait de tout son cœur. N'empêche que ces mots lui procurèrent un sentiment de soulagement profond comme s'il avait eu besoin de l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Bien sûr qu'il savait que ses parents n'étaient pas affectés par cette situation et qu'ils ne le seraient probablement jamais, mais se souvenir qu'ils étaient à des kilomètres de là dans de bonnes conditions apaisait déjà de beaucoup sa peine. Il se tourna légèrement vers Web avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Merci vieux. Je suis sûr moi aussi que tout ira pour le mieux pour eux maintenant.

Il lui envoya une tape amicale dans le dos et l'intello répondit à son sourire. Ils continuèrent à discuter une bonne partie de la nuit avant de se séparer vers leur endroit respectif pour le coucher.

Le lendemain, les membres de la Easy étaient en route vers Thalem, une autre ville de l'Allemagne. La ville était dévastée par la guerre et de nombreux débris d'immeuble et autres qui traînaient partout dans les rues et sur les trottoirs. Les résidents restés sur place s'affairaient à dégager les allées en faisant d'énormes montagnes de détritus. Si Web vantait les mérites de leur comportement à ne pas se laisser aller, Lieb n'éprouvait pas la même sympathie. Même si l'événement du camp semblait déjà loin derrière lui, il ne parvenait pas à ressentir une once de gentillesse à l'égard de ces hommes et de ces femmes qui n'avaient rien fait pour tenter de venir en aide aux Juifs. Peut-être que certains avaient essayé ou c'étaient fait prendre, peut-être même que la population ignorait absolument tout de ces camps, mais ça ne changeait rien à ses yeux : le fait était qu'il ne les supportait tout simplement pas.

Attendant toujours des ordres du colonel, les hommes se trouvaient une fois de plus au repos tout en gardant leurs instincts actifs. Chacun s'occupait comme il le pouvait, soit en faisant un peu de sport, en jouant aux cartes, ou en se racontant des anecdotes. Rares étaient ceux qui aidaient les citoyens à nettoyer le bordel puisque la majorité des hommes préféraient ne pas se mêler à eux (sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de femmes, bien entendu). Lieb alternait donc entre le sport et les parties de cartes dont se joignait parfois Web. Durant leurs instants plus libres, il commença à lui faire quelques leçons d'allemand malgré son manque de pédagogie assez prononcé. L'intello broncha à quelques reprises, posant des questions trop spécifiques, la majorité concernant des règles de grammaire, auxquelles Lieb était parfois incapable de répondre. De son côté, Lieb s'impatientait devant la difficulté de prononciation assez aigüe de Web qui faisait pourtant tous les efforts du monde. Ces petites leçons étaient donc courtes et se finissaient la majorité du temps en querelle. Ces petits moments n'empêchaient pas les deux hommes de s'apprécier de plus en plus. À ses yeux, Web était de nouveau un frère d'armes et il se sentait prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour lui si l'occasion se présentait. Il le trouvait toujours aussi trop intellectuel, mais ses connaissances à son égard ne le réduisaient plus à un simple Einstein. Il avait des parents sévères et il avait reçu une éducation assez difficile. Il avait une sœur et un frère, Ann et John, et il se sentait plus près de sa frangine à cause de leur passion pour la littérature. Il n'était pas très bon en sport et ce fait qui lui avait causé quelques problèmes sociaux lorsqu'il était gamin, se faisant souvent ridiculiser par ses pairs. Il était passionné par les requins qu'il considérait comme étant des bêtes complexes et mythiques. Il s'agissait là d'informations tout à fait secondaires, mais elles donnaient l'impression à Lieb de saisir un peu plus l'énergumène que représentait Web. Leur vie et leurs goûts différaient de bien des manières, mais quelque chose de puissant les liait : la guerre.

Le 11 avril 1945, accompagné de Web et d'autres hommes de la compagnie, Joe observait les citoyens continuer à faire le ménage des rues à partir du haut d'un immeuble éventré par une artillerie quelconque. Assis sur un meuble en bois, il fumait doucement sa cigarette en silence lorsque Nixon s'immisça entre eux.

\- Hitler est mort.

Les trois mots qu'il avait prononcés furent accueillis comme un choc par les hommes qui l'écoutaient puisque la suite des choses allait être bien différente.


	3. Chapter 3

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait ressenti à l'instant où il avait appris la nouvelle concernant la mort d'Hitler. Il entendait encore la voix de Nixon révéler la nouvelle. Il parvenait encore à ressentir l'énorme soulagement qui l'avait pris d'assaut. Il avait été foudroyé par un choc quasi miraculeux alors qu'il avait cru que cette guerre ne se terminerait jamais et il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas été le seul avec ce sentiment. Célébrant une fois de plus le suicide du Führer, il sortit une cigarette de sa poche de chemise. Il eut un sourire lorsqu'il repensa à la suite des événements. Il se souvenait particulièrement de comment ils avaient essayé d'ouvrir le passage qui donnait accès à la route du Nid.

Il prit une bonne bouffée de clope et…

* * *

Il prit une bonne bouffée de clope et il se mit à courir en compagnie de Webster qui ricanait comme un garçon prit en flagrant délit. Se positionnant à plusieurs mètres des énormes rochers qui coupaient la route en deux, ils échangèrent un regard complice. Cette fois-ci ça allait fonctionner ils en étaient certains. Une seconde plus tard, ils firent sauter toute la dynamite et les grenades qu'ils avaient mises et attendirent le résultat avec une grande anticipation. Une fois la fumée disparue et la poussière retombée, ils furent déçus de constater que ça avait à peine bougé.

\- Merde ! s'exclama Joe en se frappant le genou.

\- Je pense qu'il va falloir un lance-roquette, suggéra Malarkey.

\- Je vais le chercher ! fit Luz qui tournait déjà les talons.

\- Il faut qu'on arrive en premier… dit Webster en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Depuis l'annonce de la mort d'Hitler, la Easy avait été déplacée en Autriche avec une nouvelle mission : celle d'avoir accès au Nid de l'Aigle. La grande course avait été lancée puisque les différentes armées et compagnies se battaient pour être les premiers à conquérir l'endroit nazi. Premiers arrivés, premiers servis ! Cette expression encourageait davantage leurs efforts à tenter de retrouver l'accès au prix tant convoité. Malgré cette compétition féroce, Joe s'amusait comme un petit fou. Quel mec sur Terre ne rêvait pas de pouvoir faire péter des trucs ?

Au moment où Luz arriva avec le lance-roquette, Speirs rappela ses hommes à l'ordre en leur intimant de remonter à bord des camions. Une route accessible avait été trouvée et la Easy était désormais première de tête. Les hommes criaient leur joie et levaient leur poing dans les airs en guise de victoire. Rigolant encore une fois comme un gamin, Web passa son bras autour des épaules de Joe en guise de succès.

\- Qui aurait cru un jour qu'on allait pouvoir visiter le palace de cet enculé ? s'écria Web à travers le brouhaha intense.

Pour toute réponse, Joe continua d'exclamer sa joie avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de Web.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir découvert les plus beaux et riches endroits qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru voir un jour, les hommes se trouvaient au repos dans des demeures de luxe. Plusieurs faisaient l'inventaire de ce qu'ils avaient réussi à piller : de l'argenterie, des coupes de cristal, de la vaisselle en porcelaine, beaucoup de drapeaux nazis, des photographies des principaux acteurs allemands de la guerre et bien plus encore. Jetant un coup d'œil à ce qu'il avait pris, Joe ne fut pas surpris de voir les bouquins dont s'était emparé Web. La majorité était des journaux personnels, mais il y avait également un ou deux romans. Quel drôle de type quand même.

Le lendemain, les hommes de la Easy furent convoqués dans une salle de cinéma afin d'assister aux nouvelles de guerre filmées. Hitler était mort, mais la guerre continuait de faire rage. Si l'Europe était désormais tranquille, les choses étaient différentes dans le Pacifique. Ils eurent droit à plusieurs images de ceux qui combattaient à cet endroit. Si leur moral avait augmenté en flèche depuis le mois d'avril, ces nouvelles les rendirent amers. La possibilité qu'ils doivent poursuivre cette guerre infernale était extrêmement pénible. Lieb et Web échangèrent un regard. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie d'aller envahir les Japonais qui semblaient être des ennemis redoutables.

Afin d'apporter un peu plus de bonheur dans le cœur des hommes, les supérieurs décidèrent d'instaurer un système de points. Chaque médaille, chaque saut, chaque combat, chaque bonne action cumulaient un nombre de points bien distincts. Ceux qui possédaient quatre-vingt-cinq points se voyaient monter à bord d'un bateau pour rentrer à la maison. Il était évident que les anciens combattants avaient beaucoup plus de chance que les petits nouveaux, ce qui faisait grandir l'espoir des plus vieux membres de la Easy. À cette annonce, Lieb et Web se mirent à calculer leurs points ensemble, croyant qu'avec tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ils seraient en mesure de pouvoir partir plus tôt que prévu et ainsi s'éviter le Pacifique.

\- Alors ? demanda Web en relevant la tête. Tu as combien ?

\- Quatre-vingts, répondit Lieb en serrant les dents. Toi ?

\- Quatre-vingt-sept !

Webster se mit à rire d'une manière victorieuse alors que Joe fronçait les sourcils.

\- Impossible. Tu n'étais pas à Bastogne…

\- Non c'est vrai, mais j'en ai gagné de plus à cause de la Purple Heart !

\- Moi aussi j'ai une Purple Heart donc je devrais en avoir plus que toi. Tu as mal calculé Web.

Joe secouait la tête et le sourire de l'intello avait disparu.

\- Non, mais regarde… Il lui tendit la feuille sur laquelle il avait fait une liste. C'est bien le nombre de points accordés pour chaque truc, non ?

\- Ouais…

\- Alors c'est peut-être toi qui as mal calculé !

Joe regarda une fois de plus sa propre feuille. Il fit un compte rapide avant de rejeter un coup d'œil sur celle de Web.

\- J'ai vraiment le bon résultat… Je ne comprends pas… Tu ne devrais pas en avoir plus que moi… On a le même nombre de décorations et de sauts non ? Ce qui diffère sont les batailles... C'est pas logique.

\- Viens on va aller voir ceux qui sont en charge ! s'exclama Web avec espoir.

Après une brève conversation avec ceux qui géraient les points, Web appris qu'il n'avait que quatre-vingts points tout comme Joe. Ayant mal réparti ses résultats, il s'était accordé cinq points de trop. Lieb ne comprenait toujours pas comment ils pouvaient être à égalité étant donné que lui avait obtenu une promotion et que Web non et qu'une bataille les séparait, mais tel était le compte. Ils se dirent que tout était faussé et abandonnèrent l'idée de recalculer encore.

Les jours passaient et rares étaient ceux qui quittaient en raison de leurs points. Les hommes alternaient donc entre être de garde et continuer un entraînement intensif. Après tout, s'ils devaient s'envoler vers le Pacifique ils devaient être dans la meilleure forme possible. Puisqu'ils n'avaient pas combattu depuis un moment, les plus haut placés avaient peur que les hommes se ramollissent. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Après les premières heures d'entraînement, Lieb fut rapidement essoufflé et fatigué, comme s'il avait perdu tout ce qu'il avait accompli à Toccoa. Web bronchait face à tous ces exercices, mais était heureux que Sobel ne soit plus sur place pour les engueuler comme au tout début. Joe approuvait ce point.

Un soir, ils se rendirent dans la fameuse cave à vins découverte par Winters. Sachant que tous les officiers étaient déjà passés par cet endroit ils se doutaient bien que plusieurs bouteilles devaient manquer à l'appel. Avide de cette boisson, Web avait tenu à aller visiter le lieu souhaitant déguster un bon mousseux. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils furent tous deux étonnés par la grandeur de l'endroit qui ressemblait bien plus à une véritable caverne qu'à une cave.

\- Putain ! Hitler et sa bande étaient alcoolos ou quoi ?! s'exclama Joe

\- Je sais pas, mais en tout cas il reste pas grand-chose… fit Web qui avait une mine déconfite.

Effectivement, les nombreux emplacements vides indiquaient que plusieurs bouteilles avaient déjà trouvé preneur. L'intello se dirigea vers l'une des nombreuses colonnes avant d'en prendre une au hasard. Il lut l'étiquette avec attention tandis que Joe prenait une bouteille à son tour.

\- Hum… Fin des années 30… Il est pas très vieux celui-là…

Il replaça celle qui avait dans les mains pour l'échanger contre une autre. Puis, il recommença son manège à maintes reprises avant de pousser un soupir de désespoir.

\- Pas de fine Napoléon… Pas de vieux champagne… Ils ont vraiment tout pris avec eux…

\- Et alors ? Ça reste de la boisson quand même non ? fit Joe en ouvrant sa bouteille.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Bah alors ferme là et bois !

Sans plus attendre, Lieb porta le goulot à ses lèvres et but à grandes gorgées le liquide tiède. Ce n'était pas excellent, mais ce n'était pas mauvais non plus. Le voyant faire, Web décida de suivre et ouvrit une bouteille à son tour avant de boire quelques gorgées. Il grimaça.

\- Ouhla. C'est sûrement le pire champagne que j'ai bu de toute ma vie !

Puis il éclata de rire. Joe sourit en entendant le rire cristallin de Web. Il l'observa tandis qu'il buvait une fois de plus le liquide supposément infect et il se rendit compte à quel point son opinion sur lui avait changé. Il appréciait réellement sa présence et sa manière d'être positif. Il avait des chutes émotionnelles comme tout le monde, mais il trouvait qu'il avait une bonne attitude. Il savait toujours quoi dire pour le rassurer même s'ils continuaient de s'engueuler quelques fois. Ils étaient devenus des copains et Lieb se sentait fier d'être entouré d'une personne aussi éduquée et sophistiqué. Si ça n'avait pas été de cette guerre jamais ils n'auraient pu faire connaissance. Joe était un mec de la rue et Web était presque de la royauté à ses yeux tant ils venaient de milieux différents. Lieb n'était pas pour la guerre, mais il était reconnaissant de connaître ce mec-là.

\- Tu bois pas ? demanda Web en désignant la bouteille.

\- Je te parie que je vais la descendre avant toi, fit Joe sur un ton de défi avant de boire.

En peu de temps, ils passèrent chacun à un nouveau breuvage après avoir terminé le premier. Ils s'étaient aventurés un peu plus loin dans la cave histoire d'être plus tranquilles. Assis sur le sol, leur dos adossé au mur, ils commencèrent des conversations plus ou moins importantes tout en divaguant dans les vestiges de l'alcool. David avoua qu'il n'était pas un grand buveur et Joe lui confia qu'il préférait la bière. Bientôt, leurs corps entiers furent engourdis et leurs têtes tournaient légèrement sans autant donner des hauts le cœur. Joe raconta sa première cuite. Web avouait avoir déjà été malade sur le lit de sa sœur. Ils parlèrent des Allemands qu'ils avaient descendus. Ils discutèrent de Sobel.

David continuait de parler, mais Joe ne se souvenait plus de quoi ils discutaient à ce moment-là. Sans comprendre ce que l'autre racontait, il se contentait simplement de le regarder d'une manière fixe comme s'il était hypnotisé par lui. Il observait sa main qui gesticulait dans l'air comme s'il tentait d'illustrer ce qu'il disait. Quand Web tournait son visage vers lui il contemplait les yeux bleus qui étaient devenus légèrement vitreux, mais qui continuaient d'être brillants. Il examinait sa bouche qui s'activait et il se rendit compte à quel point il avait un beau sourire. En fait ce mec n'était pas mal du tout. Il ignorait pourquoi il avait cette pensée, mais son taux d'alcool lui faisait déjà tout oublier.

Puis soudain, sans même y réfléchir, il tendit son visage vers celui de son comparse avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Le baiser ne dura qu'une seconde ou deux, mais ce fut assez pour que Joe s'aperçoive qu'il venait de commettre une erreur. Il voulut s'excuser, mais avant qu'il n'eût le temps d'ouvrir la bouche David recolla ses lèvres sur les siennes d'une manière si sauvage qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps. Les yeux d'abord ouverts, Joe peinait à croire ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Pourtant l'évidence était telle qu'il ne pouvait supposer être dans un rêve. Il se laissa finalement convaincre en fermant ses paupières et en répondant d'une manière physique à Web. Ses doigts agrippèrent les manches de la chemise de son compagnon tandis que les bras de David se serraient autour de son corps dans une étreinte qui n'avait rien d'amical. Sa bouche était chaude, sensuelle, mais surtout très avide ce qui ne laissait pas Joe de marbre. Après tout ils avaient passé quoi… Trois ans sans avoir un rapport physique quelconque ? Oui il avait dû se réchauffer auprès d'un autre à Bastogne, mais ça avait été l'instinct de survie. Là ce qui se passait relevait d'autre chose.

Une chaleur naissait dans son bas ventre et il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête. Ça tombait bien parce qu'à en croire la vivacité de Web, il savait qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette situation.

Sauf que…

\- Attends, murmura Lieb en rompant le baiser.

\- Quoi ? fit David sur le même ton.

Joe se pinça les lèvres tout en réfléchissant. Ils ne pouvaient quand même pas rester là et risquer de se faire voir par quelqu'un. Il était saoul, mais pas inconscient.

\- Tu vas pas me tuer, hein ? demanda soudainement David en relâchant un peu sa prise sur Joe.

\- Quoi ?!

Puis il se souvient de ce qu'il lui avait dit une certaine nuit à Haguenau avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Mais non ! T'as pas la gueule d'un mec que j'ai envie de tuer. Et puis… C'est moi qui ai commencé alors…

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. C'était sûrement la faute de l'alcool. L'excuse facile.

David eut l'air rassuré par cette réponse.

\- Lève-toi, ordonna Joe en lâchant David avant de se mettre sur ses pieds.

\- Mais… pourquoi ? On est bien là…

\- Lève-toi. Aller fainéant !

Joe l'empoigna par le bras avant de le lever de force, sous une pluie de protestations gauches de la part de David.

\- Putain tu fais chier… marmonna-t-il en essayant de trouver l'équilibre.

\- Suis-moi.

\- Pourquoi ? On va où ?

\- Fais-moi confiance.

Joe sourit avant de lui tourner le dos et de prendre une nouvelle bouteille de champagne au hasard. Il ouvrit son nouveau trophée de verre dans un bruit singulier et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas décidé.

\- Attends ! Va pas si vite ! Je te rappelle que je ne tiens pas l'alcool autant que toi !

Lieb se retourna pour voir David qui était toujours debout au même endroit, les jambes dans un angle bizarre. Une main sur le mur il tâchait de trouver un appui, mais il avait plus l'air pathétique qu'autre chose.

\- Bon sang Web… On t'a pas appris à boire à Harvard ? demanda Joe en revenant sur ses pas.

\- Nah. J'assistais jamais aux fêtes. Je trouvais que c'était une perte de temps.

\- Bah ça t'aurait peut-être servi… Aller vient par ici.

Bras dessus-dessous, les deux amis sortirent de l'énorme cave à vins en titubant légèrement. Armé de sa bouteille, Joe prenait quelques gorgées du délicieux mousseux tandis que Web chantait _The Star-Spangled Banner_ (l'hymne national Américaine) à tue-tête avec une voix qui faisait gravement défaut. Lieb pouffa de rire devant cette terrible prestation, recrachant ce qu'il avait dans la bouche partout devant lui. Ils marchèrent en direction de l'endroit où ils logeaient tout en rencontrant certains de leurs comparses qui étaient parfois dans des états d'ébriété encore plus avancés que le leur. Chacun fêtait la victoire à sa manière, mais bon nombre d'entre eux s'étaient tourné vers la boisson gratuite qu'ils avaient hérité.

\- Hey ! Lieb ! Web ! Venez jouer aux cartes avec nous ! leur cria Talbert de la fenêtre d'un édifice.

\- Ouais on va chercher un truc et on arrive ! répondit Joe sans même réfléchir.

Ils parvinrent à grimper les escaliers de leur bloc appartements avec difficulté. Avant d'atteindre le troisième étage (celui de Joe), David trébucha au moins cinq fois. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de Joe en se tenant le ventre à force de trop rire. Il mit au moins deux minutes avant de finalement ouvrir le passage. Ils entrèrent en trombe dans l'appartement plongé dans la noirceur. Dès que la porte fût fermée derrière eux, Joe sentit le bras de David s'élever dans les airs comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose pour illuminer l'endroit.

\- Non, fit Lieb. Je veux qu'on reste dans le noir.

Laissant tomber sa bouteille encore pleine sur le sol, il rapprocha David de son corps avant de l'embrasser avec une intensité dont il ne saurait jamais cru capable. Son comparse répondit d'une manière assez vive, prouvant qu'il était encore capable d'une certaine maîtrise de soi en dépit du taux d'alcool présent dans son sang. Trébuchant dans les différents meubles de la pièce, Joe entraîna Web en direction du lit. Ce dernier se laissa conduire tout en agrippant la ceinture de l'autre à deux mains.

Sa tête vidée de toute pensée, Lieb se laissa guider par ses instincts primaires. Il se fichait complètement que Web soit un homme ou que ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire était passible de peine de mort. À ce moment-là il se sentait bien malgré le sol qui semblait tanguer sous ses pieds. Non seulement il se sentait bien, mais il se sentait aussi vivant. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser dans son torse. La chaleur qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps lui donnait une énergie qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant. La proximité, les gestes et la langue de Web l'animaient de toute part, le ressuscitaient de sa torpeur qui avait duré trop longtemps. Ils se couchèrent sur le lit et il laissa l'intello prendre le dessus.

\- T'as déjà fait ça ? demanda Lieb entre deux baisers.

\- Non. Enfin… Juste avec une fille une fois.

\- Alors on est égalité. Sauf que moi je me suis pas tapé juste une fille.

Ils ricanèrent avant de reprendre là où ils avaient laissé les choses sans se faire prier. Explorant des territoires jusqu'ici inédits, ils découvrirent en même temps le bonheur physique le plus pur que seuls des êtres humains peuvent ressentir. La nuit fut longue, bonne, mais surtout très épuisante. Peu de temps après avoir atteint le summum de l'orgasme, ils tombèrent endormis l'un contre l'autre en oubliant qu'il y aurait un lendemain.

Le lendemain matin Joe fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui pénétraient dans la chambre. Un mal de crâne fit son arrivée dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, comme pour lui rappeler tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité la veille. Grommelant légèrement, il se tourna pour voir Webster qui était toujours endormi. Les cheveux en bataille, la bouche entre-ouverte et la barbe naissante firent sourire Joe. Même dans un lendemain de veille, il avait encore de la gueule ce salaud d'Einstein. Il se rappelait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit même s'il ne se souvenait plus de quelques détails. Il ignorait comment ils étaient parvenus à revenir au bloc d'appartements, mais il se souvenait que les choses avaient rapidement dégénéré.

Bordel.

Il avait besoin d'une clope.

Il attrapa son paquet de cigarettes avant d'en allumer une et d'inhaler une bonne bouffée. Plaçant méticuleusement son visage vis-à-vis celui de Web, il lui recracha toute sa fumée au nez. L'effet escompté eut lieu puisque David s'éveilla en sursaut, s'étouffant avec le cancer évaporé. Lieb sourit, visiblement fier de son accomplissement.

\- Bon matin, lança-t-il joyeusement.

\- Arhum… marmonna David en se frottant le visage. Putain ma tête…

\- Bienvenue au club des lendemains de cuites.

\- Merde…

Joe l'observa tandis qu'il s'éveillait doucement. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais ses yeux semblaient plus bleus que jamais. Ce mec avait vraiment une putain de gueule quand même.

\- Tu sais quelle heure il est… ?

\- Hum… 10h00, répondit Lieb en jetant un léger coup d'œil à sa montre.

Cette réponse donna une vive réaction à Web dont les yeux s'agrandirent.

\- Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Enjambant Joe, il s'élança dans la pièce aussi nu qu'un ver, ratant de peu de renverser la commode au passage. Surpris par cette attitude, Lieb eut un petit rire.

\- Putain, mais à quoi tu joues ?

\- C'est moi qui suis de garde dans 15 minutes ! expliqua hâtivement Web en se penchant pour ramasser ses vêtements sur le sol. T'imagines si je suis en retard comment Speirs va me gueuler ? Merde c'est pas à moi ça !

Il balança la chemise qu'il avait dans les mains à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Hey fais gaffe à mon uniforme ! s'exclama Joe d'une voix amusée tandis qu'il le regardait s'activer depuis le lit. Je l'ai repassé hier.

\- Putain c'est pas possible… Tu veux me dire pourquoi tout est dans un tas ?! Merde !

\- Je pense que si tu réfléchis un peu Einstein tu auras la réponse à ta question.

Web le regarda tout en enfilant ses pantalons, grimaçant sous la connerie qu'il venait de recevoir à la tronche. Joe lui offrit un sourire moqueur accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

\- Tu fais chier. J'aimerais bien te voir à ma place, marmonna l'intello entre ses dents.

Il compléta sa tenue et sortit de la chambre en trombes, abandonnant Joe qui était toujours bien pénard au lit consumant sa clope avec un plaisir non dissimulé.


	4. Chapter 4

Les moments qu'il avait passés en Autriche étaient parmi ceux qu'il chérissait le plus. Les paysages, les habitants amicaux, les nombreux souvenirs qu'il avait pu rapporter, les soirs de cuite, mais surtout la liberté qu'ils avaient eue en tant que soldats. Les combats avaient été officiellement terminés ce qui leur avait donné de petites vacances en attendant le Pacifique. Il se souvenait à quel point le lendemain de cuite avec Web avait été difficile pour lui. N'empêche que ce moment faisait aussi parti de ses souvenirs favoris. Il repensait d'ailleurs à cet instant tout en continuant de se balancer tranquillement.

Il observait l'horizon et…

* * *

Il observait l'horizon à partir de la fenêtre à côté de son lit. Web était parti depuis une bonne heure et à part s'asseoir sur le matelas il n'avait rien fait d'autre. Heureusement qu'il disposait d'une journée de repos entière, car autrement il n'aurait pas pu réfléchir en paix. Si au réveil il avait pris la tournure des événements avec une légèreté assez inattendue, il faisait désormais face à la réalité à laquelle il était confronté. Le mal de crâne s'était envenimé et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait eu un tel comportement à l'égard de son frère d'armes la veille. Oui l'alcool présent dans son sang à ce moment-là n'avait pas aidé les choses, mais n'empêche qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'élément déclencheur. Il avait pourtant déjà bu en compagnie de d'autres amis et le fait de vouloir se rapprocher d'un autre homme physiquement ne lui était jamais passé par la tête. Était-ce à cause de la guerre ? Était-ce à cause du geste étrange qu'avait eu Web une nuit à Haguenau? Tant de questions fusaient dans sa tête. Toutes des questions sans réponse. Ses premières pensées en se réveillant ce matin-là n'avaient pas été « merde nous sommes nus dans le même lit ma vie est foutue », mais plutôt « putain il est beau gosse même après avoir englouti tout cet alcool ». Il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Était-il réellement attiré par les hommes ou était-ce simplement une phase par laquelle il passait ? Il l'ignorait et ne pas le savoir le rendait encore plus amer. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler à personne. On le prendrait pour un fou ou pire encore : pour un déviant. Il n'était ni l'autre. Ça il en était persuadé.

Il avait fini par sortir de sa torpeur et de son appartement pour rejoindre d'autres soldats qui mangeaient non loin du bloc. Il fut heureux de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir une drôle de tête : bon nombre d'entre eux avaient le teint plutôt vert et ils étaient silencieux, méditant tous sur les effets d'après-cuite. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Lieb prit place à côté de Talbert qui avait encore les cheveux en bataille. Il semblait ruminer sans cesse la même bouchée, ne remarquant même pas la présence de son nouveau voisin. Joe mangea sans grand appétit, profitant plutôt de l'air frais qui pénétrait dans ses poumons. Ça ne lui permettait pas de faire taire ses pensées, mais il se sentait déjà un peu mieux.

Quelques heures plus tard, tandis qu'il venait de terminer quelques tâches quotidiennes, il croisa Webster qui venait vers lui d'un pas non chaland. Se sentant subitement mal à l'aise, il détourna les talons d'un pas rapide, priant intérieurement pour que l'autre ne l'est pas aperçu. C'était bien entendu une tentative désespérée puisqu'il fût presque aussitôt interpellé.

\- Joe !

Il accéléra la cadence, mais il entendit les pas rapides de son poursuivant.

\- Joe ! Tu me fuis ou quoi ?

Lieb arrêta ses pas avant de regarder David d'une manière sérieuse. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil aux alentours avant d'agripper l'autre paratrooper et de l'attirer dans un endroit moins passant.

\- Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ? demanda Joe à voix basse avec un regard assez intense.

\- De… ? fit David le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ?!

\- Ah… De ça… Mais non j'en ai parlé à personne. Tu me crois dingue ?

Joe poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit à Speirs pour ton retard de ce matin ?

\- Rien. J'ai pas eu à me justifier parce que je ne suis pas arrivé en retard. Il faut croire que mon entrainement à Toccoa me sert encore…

David eu un sourire amusé tandis que Joe poussa un second soupir (d'exaspération cette fois-ci).

\- Je pense que ce serait mieux qu'on traîne plus ensemble désormais, admit-il gravement.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- T'es vraiment pas aussi intelligent que tu le laisses sous-entendre Webster.

\- Tu penses pas que les autres vont trouver ça louche si on arrête soudainement de se parler ? T'as réfléchi à ça ?

Non il n'y avait pas pensé. N'empêche qu'il voulût mettre un terme à ce… À cette… Cette chose qui semblait vouloir prendre forme entre eux. Ce n'avait été qu'une nuit, mais il ne tenait pas à recommencer l'expérience. Aussi bien pour sa santé mentale que sa réputation.

\- Non, mais…

\- Écoute j'ai pas envie de te sauter dessus si ça peut te rassurer. Puis en plus c'est toi qui a commencé non ?

Joe eut envie de le frapper juste pour lui avoir rappeler qu'il avait été l'initiateur de cette nuit de débauche. Il tâcha de garder son calme.

\- Ça n'arrivera plus d'accord ? On a juste à ne plus boire ou si l'on décide de boire on ne le fait pas ensemble okay ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te mettre à dos. T'es un mec sympa Joe. Je te considère comme un bon ami et ce qui est arrivé ne change rien à ça. T'en penses quoi ?

Joe médita quelques secondes, ne lâchant pas les yeux brillants de David qui attendaient patiemment une réponse. Après tout… Ce qu'il disait n'était pas faux. Il ne valait mieux pas attirer l'attention sur l'affaire et continuer à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ça devrait être facile à faire non ?

\- Okay c'est d'accord. On ne boit plus ensemble et surtout on ne reparle plus jamais de cette nuit. Plus jamais t'entends ? Tu dis un mot et je te casse la gueule.

\- C'est bon j'ai compris ! s'exclama David en éclatant de rire. Je sais très bien que tu en es capable alors c'est sûrement pas moi qui va tenter le diable.

\- T'as encore rien vu mon pote. Aller viens on va manger.

Sans attendre son ami, Joe se mit en route en direction du repas. Il ignorait s'il avait fait le bon choix, mais cette situation n'était que temporaire. Bientôt ils seraient largués au Pacifique, retourneraient au front et les choses retourneraient à la normale. D'ici là, ils n'avaient qu'à garder leurs mains dans leurs poches, à se tenir tranquilles avec la boisson et tout irait pour le mieux.

Enfin… C'était ce qu'il croyait.

Le lendemain, les deux amis et Sisk reçurent l'ordre de retrouver l'un des responsables des camps de Juifs dans les montages et de le tuer. Grimpant à bord d'une jeep conduite par Sisk, Joe était plus motivé que jamais. La rage coulait dans ses veines tandis que l'opportunité de venger un tant soit peu son peuple se présentait sur un plateau d'argent. Assit sur le côté passager il fixait la route devant lui tout en se demandant comment il exécuterait le malfrat.

\- Tu vas quand même lui demander si c'est bien lui, non ? fit David assit à l'arrière du véhicule.

\- On verra.

\- Mais si on se trompait de mec…

\- T'as entendu Speirs non ? demanda Sisk en jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour regarder son interlocuteur. Il a dit qu'il était coupable. Je vois pas pourquoi il mentirait.

\- On sait tous que Speirs est… Particulier. Si ça se trouve il a juste trouvé une raison pour abattre un officier de plus…

\- Je lui demanderai, trancha Joe sans une once d'émotion dans sa voix.

Il avait l'intention de le tuer qu'il soit coupable ou non. Tous ces salauds devaient payer pour ce qu'ils avaient fait et celui-ci n'allait certainement pas faire exception à la règle.

Ils arrivèrent tout près d'une petite cabane en bois et Joe empoigna son arme avant de sortir de la jeep. Son cœur battait la chamade tant il était excité. Il était plus déterminé que jamais d'obéir à l'ordre qui lui avait été donné. À ses côtés, Webster semblait s'agiter. Il était visiblement nerveux tandis que les deux autres marchaient la tête haute d'un pas déterminé.

\- Joe…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je le sens pas… On devrait pas faire ça.

Lieb s'arrêta, laissant Sisk prendre les devants.

\- Tu veux vraiment désobéir à un ordre donné par Speirs ? T'as une idée de ce qu'il pourrait nous faire si on le fait pas ?

\- Je sais, mais… Comment on peut en avoir la certitude ? Le mec ne t'avouera jamais qu'il a fait partie de tout ça…

\- T'as qu'à rester derrière si t'as pas envie d'être mêlé à ça. Moi je vais aller faire mon devoir.

Il quitta David qui resta planté sur place, secouant sa tête de gauche à droite en signe de désapprobation. Joe rejoignit Sisk qui l'attendait devant la porte de la maison en bois avant d'entrer à l'intérieur de la propriété sans aucune retenue. La porte claqua contre le mur et Lieb se dirigea vers l'homme avec son arme bien en vue. Il eut une brève conversation avec l'occupant de la maison avant que celui-ci ne tente de s'enfuir sous les menaces de Joe qui l'accusait ouvertement d'avoir participé aux camps. Tout se passa très vite. Sisk et Joe poursuivirent l'homme sur le terrain avant de finalement l'achever de quelques balles.

Les trois hommes retournèrent à bord du véhicule et firent le chemin du retour dans un silence le plus complet. Ils retrouvèrent le camp et dès que la jeep fût arrêtée, Joe débarqua sans même un regard pour ses comparses. Il se dirigea directement vers ses quartiers, se disant que les deux autres se chargeraient bien de faire un rapport à Speirs. Toujours sur le coup de l'émotion, il n'avait pas envie de voir personne. Il avait besoin d'être seul et c'est ce qu'il fit, s'éloignant de tout soldat qui aurait envie d'avoir une conversation. Il s'enferma dans son appartement et décida d'y rester pour la journée.

Ce soir-là, on frappa à la porte de Lieb. Il se leva du canapé tout en inhalant une bouffée de cigarette avant d'aller ouvrir. C'était Webster.

\- Ouais ? fit Joe en guise d'accueil.

\- Je peux entrer ?

Lieb libéra le passage et David entra dans la demeure temporaire avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Tu veux quoi ? demanda Joe en attrapant une bouteille de whisky qui traînait.

\- Voir comment tu allais.

\- J'vais très bien. Pourquoi ça irait pas ?

\- Je sais pas… Après ce qui s'est passé plus tôt aujourd'hui…

\- Tu parles du Nazi que j'ai essayé de buter ? Je me sens juste coupable de pas avoir eu le tir final sur cet enfoiré, mais sinon je suis bien content qu'il soit mort.

\- T'as même pas… Un peu de remords ?

\- Des remords ?! s'exclama Joe comme si l'on venait de lui dire la plus grosse connerie du siècle. Sérieusement Web tu me demandes si j'ai des remords ?!

\- Il était peut-être même pas responsable de ces camps…

\- Si t'avais été à l'intérieur de la baraque pendant que je l'interrogeais au lieu de pleurnicher dehors tu l'aurais entendu. Cet enfoiré a eu ce qu'il méritait !

\- J'étais pas en train de pleurnicher ! réfuta Web qui fronçait désormais les sourcils. J'en ai juste marre Joe. J'en ai marre de cette foutue guerre et de toute cette violence !

\- Bah il avait juste à ne pas commencer à ne pas prendre les Juifs pour des chiens et peut-être qu'il aurait pu continuer sa petite vie sur sa colline. Moi on m'a donné l'ordre de savoir s'il était coupable et si c'était le cas j'avais l'ordre de l'exécuter. J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a demandé c'est tout ! Alors vient pas te plaindre à moi que t'en as marre Web ! Va plutôt blâmer Speirs !

L'intello secoua vivement la tête, comme s'il refusait d'entendre ce que Joe lui disait.

\- Continue de faire l'autruche Web. C'est pas mon problème si tu en as marre et que t'aimes pas les ordres qu'on reçoit. T'as qu'à amasser assez de points pour foutre le camp d'ici c'est tout.

\- J'ai 87 points ! Et tu sais quoi ? Ces idiots ne veulent pas m'écouter ! Ils croient que j'exagère ! Mais j'ai bien compté plusieurs fois et j'ai 87 points ! Avec ça je devrais être à la maison depuis longtemps !

La voix de l'intello s'était élevée et Joe voyait comment il était agité. Il avait l'impression qu'il était en train de craquer sous la pression. Le pauvre. C'est qu'il devait vraiment en avoir marre. Le problème était que Lieb n'y pouvait rien. Il comprenait son mal être et tout comme lui il voulait rentrer en Amérique, mais ils ne pouvaient pas changer le système qui avait été instauré.

\- Encore cette histoire de points ?! s'étonna Joe. Bordel reviens s'en ! Tu n'as pas assez de points, tu en as pas assez c'est tout !

\- Si tu savais calculer comme il le faut, je suis sûr que toi aussi tu te rendrais compte que tu en as assez !

Lieb commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

\- Je sais vraiment pas quoi te dire, fit Joe avant de boire une gorgée de whisky.

\- Donne-moi ça, ordonna Web qui lui arracha la bouteille d'alcool des mains.

Lieb le regarda tandis qu'il buvait de longues gorgées à même le goulot. Il s'arrêta après quelques secondes avant de s'essuyer la bouche du revers de la main et de faire une grimace.

\- Je vais aller parler à Winters. Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose pour moi.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il a pas le temps de s'occuper de ça. En plus c'est même pas lui qui gère le truc. Sois plus intelligent Web. Laisse tomber.

\- Bordel j'ai pas envie d'aller au Pacifique moi ! s'exclama David avant de boire une longue gorgée.

\- Moi non plus, mais on a pas le choix ! La guerre c'est comme ça ! On doit fermer notre gueule et suivre les ordres !

Sa voix était devenue plus dure tandis que les yeux de Webster semblaient s'être assombris de désespoir. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la même situation, mais réagissaient différemment. Le conflit planétaire commençait à prendre beaucoup de poids sur les épaules de Joe, mais au mois il tâchait de faire ce qu'on lui demandait sans trop poser de question, se disant que ça finirait bien un jour ou l'autre. Après tout Hitler était mort et si le principal investigateur de cette guerre n'était plus, les Japonais n'allaient pas encore tenir bien longtemps. Joe se rattachait à cette idée. En attendant ils étaient en repos et donc il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Bien entendu ce n'était pas pareil pour Webster qui semblait toujours être en première ligne.

Le silence régnait dans le petit appartement, mais les deux se défiaient du regard. Joe reprit la bouteille de whisky avant de boire à son tour. Il décida de reprendre place sur le canapé avant de pousser un petit soupir.

\- Souviens-toi que tu t'es porté volontaire pour cette guerre, rappela-t-il à Webster d'une voix plus calme. Aucune date de fin n'était stipulée dans ce contrat. Compte toi juste chanceux d'être encore en vie et d'avoir tous tes morceaux et toute ta tête. Je suis sûr qui en a qui pourrait tuer pour être à notre place en ce moment. Alors arrête de penser au Pacifique et profite du moment présent. Tu penseras aux japonais quand ce sera le temps.

David resta planté là durant quelques secondes avant de venir le rejoindre sur le canapé. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Profiter du moment présent, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il reprit la bouteille d'alcool et se remit à boire de nouveau d'une manière désabusée.

\- T'as l'intention de m'en laisser ou pas ? demanda Joe en regardant la vitesse à laquelle l'autre descendait la boisson.

Comme alerté par la question de son frère d'armes, Webster cessa soudainement de boire avant de regarder Joe. Ses joues légèrement bombées semblaient pleines du liquide qu'il retenait prisonnier dans sa bouche. Il resta en suspend et Lieb fronça les sourcils tout en se demandant ce que son comparse faisait. Il eut rapidement la réponse à sa question puisque la seconde d'ensuite David était sur lui. Ils basculèrent sur le canapé et la bouche de Webster fit pression sur la sienne, l'obligeant à ouvrir les lèvres. La rasade de whisky coula directement dans sa gorge et la langue de David suivit de près, prenant entièrement possession de sa bouche. D'abord surpris, Joe ne réalisa pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il reprit rapidement l'usage de ses moyens et repoussa violemment Webster qui tomba sur le sol.

\- Putain mais tu fais quoi bordel ?! T'as dit que t'avais pas envie de me sauter dessus !

\- Bah… J'ai menti…

Joe fit une grimace de dégoût et David eut un léger sourire.

\- Fais pas cette tête Liebgott. Je t'ai bien vu me reluquer hier matin pendant que je m'habillais. Je sais que je te laisse pas indifférent.

\- Quoi ?! T'es complètement barge ou quoi ?!

Le rouge lui montait aux joues, mais il ne savait pas trop si c'était à cause de l'alcool, de la colère ou bien de la certaine gêne qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là.

\- On s'est dit qu'on ne prendrait plus un coup ensemble, non ? Regarde ce qu'on est en train de faire, fit David qui souriait toujours.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais invité à boire ! C'est toi qui m'a pris ma bouteille sans demander la permission !

\- J'ai envie de profiter du moment présent.

Webster se releva avant de reprendre sa place sur le canapé aux cotés de Joe.

\- Je suis ici présentement avec toi. Je suis peut-être un peu saoul, tu sais comment je ne supporte pas l'alcool, mais… Ça empêche pas que je me sens bien avec toi. L'autre nuit c'était…

\- On s'est dit qu'on s'en reparlerait plus !

\- Oui c'est vrai, pardon. Mais… T'es… Je sais pas y'a un truc chez toi…

La respiration de Joe s'était accélérée tandis qu'il attendait la suite de la phrase. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la tournure de la conversation, ni de la soirée d'ailleurs, mais il était tout de même curieux. Il se souvenait parfaitement des pensées qu'il avait eu à l'égard de son comparse et une partie de lui se demandait ce que l'intello pensait de lui. Ils n'étaient pas de la même éducation, ni même de la même mentalité, mais…

\- Je sais pas t'es… Je dirais pas différent des autres, mais j'aime ta combativité, ton agressivité. Ça me plaît vraiment.

Joe fut frappé de plein fouet par l'honnêteté de David. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Et franchement il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il voyait Webster différemment depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, mais de là à dire qu'il lui plaisait ? Le mot était trop fort pour ce qu'il ressentait en réalité. À cet instant précis, il était perdu et ne savait pas trop comment prendre la situation en main. Il resta silencieux, une expression de surprise au visage tandis que ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de Webster.

David se rapprocha légèrement et fit un mouvement comme il l'avait fait un soir à Haguenau. Leurs visages étaient de nouveau près l'un de l'autre, mais cette fois-ci Joe n'avait pas l'intention de se défiler comme la première fois. Il se laissa plutôt envahir par la chaleur et la douceur de l'autre qui lui enveloppa tout le corps et qui éveilla tous ses sens. Ils se retrouvèrent une fois de plus couchés sur le canapé et leur échange devint de plus en plus enflammé. La bouteille de whisky se retrouva sur le sol et le contenu du flacon se répandit partout sur le parquet. Joe n'y prêta aucune attention, tout comme il tâchait de ne pas penser à ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Profiter du moment présent.

L'action de la soirée.


	5. Chapter 5

Le soleil était définitivement couché depuis un bon moment déjà. L'air frisquet de la soirée était devenu beaucoup plus frais. Son paquet de clopes était vide, mais il n'avait pas envie de se lever pour aller en chercher d'autres. Il continuait à être prisonnier de ses souvenirs tandis que le film se rapprochait des moments qu'il chérissait le plus. Des mémoires personnelles remplies de découvertes insoupçonnées sur sa personne. Des instants qui avaient marqué non seulement sa vie, mais aussi lui en tant qu'être humain. La WWII et ses événements l'avaient grandement affecté, mais pas uniquement en aspects négatifs. Loin de là même. La présence de Webster à ses côtés en Autriche était le parfait exemple du positif auquel le vétéran se raccrochait. Bien des années plus tard, cette présence était encore plus puissante dans sa mémoire que celle de tous les hommes qu'il avait pu tuer ou toutes les atrocités qu'il avait vues. C'était d'ailleurs cette présence qui le réchauffait à cet instant précis.

Positionnant ses avant-bras en X contre son torse, il enroula ses doigts autour de ses biceps et…

* * *

Positionnant ses avant-bras en X contre son torse, il enroula ses doigts autour de ses biceps et éclata de rire.

\- Nah tu ne l'auras pas je te dis !

\- Pfff… Tu me sous-estimes Joe, fit David d'une voix concentrée.

Debout dans l'appartement de Lieb, les deux hommes avaient improvisé un petit jeu avec les nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool vides qui traînaient un peu partout. Munis d'énormes élastiques en caoutchouc, ils tentaient de les lancer pour qu'ils atterrissent sur la pointe des bouteilles qu'ils avaient disposés à la manière d'un jeu de quilles. Légèrement courbé vers l'avant, David tentait de trouver l'axe idéal pour obtenir un point de plus. Lieb se tenait tout près derrière lui en s'esclaffant.

Comme toujours.

\- Alors Harvard ? T'attends d'être devenu un vieillard ou quoi ?

\- Ferme là j'arrive pas à me concentrer.

\- Tu te moques de moi là ?! Attends laisse-moi te donner un coup de main…

Il décroisa ses bras avant d'agripper Webster par les épaules. Il le secoua comme un prunier et bien entendu l'autre soldat perdit l'équilibre et l'élastique qu'il tenait entre ses mains par le fait même.

\- Hey !

Lieb ricana avant de se pencher rapidement pour prendre l'élastique au sol. À tout hasard il lança le cercle de caoutchouc qui atterrît directement sur l'une des bouteilles. Il leva ses deux poings dans les airs en guise de victoire absolue.

\- Oh putain ! Je suis un putain de roi !

\- T'es un putain de salaud oui ! s'écria Web en secouant la tête. T'as triché !

\- T'as peut-être le cerveau Web, mais moi j'ai la force du tir ! T'as vu la précision ?! Et bim ! Direct !

Les deux mains sur les hanches, David continuait de secouer la tête comme s'il était exaspéré par l'attitude de Lieb qui continuait de rigoler comme un gamin.

\- Roh aller fais pas cette gueule. On refait une autre partie si tu veux.

Web restait silencieux tandis que ses yeux étaient rivés sur les bouteilles qui trônaient encore fièrement sur le sol. Plusieurs d'entre elles étaient marquées d'un élastique. Tous des points obtenus par Lieb qui s'était avéré être un véritable pro.

\- Non ça va. T'es clairement imbattable et moi… J'ai vraiment aucune précision pour ce qui est des distances. Ça doit expliquer pourquoi j'ai pas réussi à tuer autant de boches que j'aurais voulu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… fit Lieb qui avait retrouvé son sérieux. Pense pas à ça d'accord ?

\- Mais… Si j'arrive pas à tuer autant de Japs… ?

Joe ignorait d'où ces idées venaient, mais elles lui avaient enlevé l'envie de poursuivre le jeu. David était soudainement morose et ses yeux semblaient absents. La guerre imminente au Pacifique semblait de nouveau le troubler comme la veille alors qu'il était venu le retrouver. Sauf que là il n'avait pas d'alcool dans le sang pour se mettre en colère. Il avait plutôt l'air triste et abattu.

\- Hey… Je veux que t'arrêtes de t'inquiéter avec ça okay ? Rien nous dit qu'on va mettre un pied au Japon. C'est sûr que pour l'instant tout indique que oui, mais… Garde en tête qu'Hitler est mort. Toute la planète veut mordre le cul au Japon. Tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont tenir longtemps comme ça tout seuls ? Si ça se trouve, on va arriver là-bas et on n'aura même pas le temps de laver nos armes qu'ils vont nous renvoyer chez nous.

David semblait méditer la question, le regard toujours perdu en direction des bouteilles. Joe s'approcha de lui avant d'enrouler ses doigts autour de l'un de ses poignets.

\- Hey regarde-moi.

Les yeux de David baissèrent vers les doigts de Joe avant de remonter lentement vers le visage qui lui faisait face. Il n'y avait que de la compassion dans le visage de Lieb.

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes de penser à ça. Je veux que tu profites du temps que tu as ici et que tu arrêtes de te pourrir la vie sur un avenir incertain d'accord ?

Web acquiesça lentement, mais Joe n'était pas pleinement satisfait. Il se doutait que l'autre avalait les paroles pour lui faire plaisir, sûrement pour qu'il l'a boucle aussi et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il ignorait quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral à part ces suspicions qu'il ne croyait pas être si bidon. Il n'avait jamais été très bon en ce qui concernait les problèmes des autres, mais il sentait tout de même qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Voir la tristesse et le désespoir dans l'expression de Web lui déchirait le cœur. Il était son ami, son frère d'armes. Non en réalité il était beaucoup plus que ça. On ne couche pas avec ses amis, encore moins avec ses frères d'armes. Qui était-il alors à ses yeux ? Il l'ignorait, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait pour le moment était le bonheur de cet homme qui se tenait devant lui.

Lentement il approcha son visage de celui de Web dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui redonner le sourire par un simple geste. Dès que leurs nez se frôlèrent, il ferma les yeux. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et on frappa violemment à la porte.

Surpris par ce bruit venu de nulle part, les deux hommes sursautèrent avant de se séparer brutalement comme si une grenade venait d'exploser entre eux.

\- Putain de merde ! siffla Joe entre ses dents.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

\- Joe ! cria Luz en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement à la volée. Oh salut Web !

Il avait l'air surexcité. Joe se frottait la nuque d'un geste impatient et Web se contentait de faire les grands yeux en observant l'énergumène qui venait de faire irruption dans le salon.

\- Les gars ne vous allez pas le croire ! Ils ont décidé de faire un loto ! Y'en a un de nous qui va repartir à la maison !

Luz avait littéralement crié ses paroles tout en se dandinant sur ses pieds comme s'il était déjà pressé de partir. Le visage de David s'illumina tandis que Lieb affichait une expression d'incompréhension.

\- Q-Quoi…? fit lentement David.

\- Ils font un loto ! Ils vont foutre tous nos noms dans un casque et celui pigé retournera en Amérique !

\- Mais… Les points…

\- Peu importe les points ! Tout le monde participe ! Allez à la grande place, moi je dois continuer à dire la nouvelle !

Il allait sortir de l'appartement, mais il se ravisa.

\- Au fait… Si vous croisez d'autres gars qui ne sont pas au courant bien… Partagez la nouvelle d'accord ?

Il s'éclipsa comme il était venu et si Lieb restait incrédule, Web était d'une tout autre humeur.

\- T'as entendu ça ?!

\- Ouais. J'ai surtout entendu que ça pouvait être aussi bien un bleu qui pouvait avoir son ticket pour la maison qu'un vrai soldat de la Easy.

\- Mais au moins on a une petite chance non ?

\- Ouais. Mais je te jure que si c'est un bleu qui est pigé… Bordel je sais pas ce que je fais…

\- Tu y réfléchiras quand on y sera d'accord ? Allez viens !

Joe n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le hasard surtout dans des moments aussi injustes. Il allait briser la tête du petit con qui allait être pigé. Ça, c'était certain.

Il suivit Webster qui s'élançait déjà en dehors de l'appartement comme si la place était en feu. Joe demeurait plutôt calme. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de chance de toute façon et il se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas être le heureux élu. Il regarda David dévaler les escaliers et se demanda si lui était plus chanceux dans ces trucs de tirage.

Puis soudain, la réalité le frappa de plein fouet.

Et si David repartait déjà vers les U.S.A. ? Avec qui Joe passerait son temps ? Mais surtout… Qu'est-ce que cette absence allait lui faire ? Une libération ? Un ennui ? Une sensation de perte ?

Il ne fallait pas que Webster soit pigé. Il préférait encore qu'un bleu le soit.

Ils arrivèrent à la place désignée par Luz où s'était réuni déjà un bon nombre de soldats qui attendaient pêle-mêle. Tous étaient souriants et surexcités par la nouvelle. Ils se donnaient des tapes dans le dos et des poignées de main comme s'ils se disaient déjà au revoir. Seul Joe était le mouton noir qui gardait le silence et qui ne souriait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à partager leur joie parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à en ressortir. Déchiré entre le fait de possiblement dire adieu à Web et de voir un jeune bleu hériter du prix convoité, il ne se laissait pas emporter par la vague de bonne humeur dans laquelle il pataugeait. Il se laissait plutôt bousculer sur place par les nouveaux arrivants qui étaient déjà contaminés par l'excitation. Bientôt il se retrouva éloigné des différentes troupes qui s'étaient formées çà et là, perdant David de vue. Il ne tenta pas de le retrouver, se contentant plutôt de se mettre en dessous d'un arbre en attendant l'arrivée de tout le monde.

Les officiers arrivèrent et demandèrent aux soldats de se mettre en rang, chose qui se fit extrêmement rapidement. Joe tâcha de se mettre en plein milieu d'un groupe de soldats qui se tenaient bien droits. Il n'avait pas envie d'être aux premières loges pour voir le résultat. Les officiers firent un petit discours et les hommes gardèrent le silence. Le casque supposément rempli de petits papiers fut amené à Spiers qui pigea un nom au hasard. Par réflexe Joe ferma les yeux tout en priant pour ne pas entendre le nom de Webster.

\- Sergent Darrell C. Powers ! annonça Spiers d'une voix tranchante.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Joe ouvrit les yeux avant de se mettre à sourire en même temps que tous ses camarades. Quelques hommes crièrent « Shifty ! » tandis que d'autres sifflaient pour leur ami, satisfaits d'apprendre qu'il soit l'heureux élu du tirage. Ils furent rapidement rappelés à l'ordre tandis que Spiers fit un petit discours concernant la menace du Pacifique qui était toujours aussi présente. Joe décida de ne pas se laisser décourager. La nouvelle n'en était plus vraiment une et il continuait de croire à ce qu'il avait mentionné à David : la victoire était tout proche. Les hommes eurent l'autorisation de rompez les rangs et Lieb tâcha de retrouver Webster parmi la foule qui se dispersait. Il le retrouva auprès de Shifty avec d'autres qui le félicitaient pour son retour à la maison.

\- Pas trop déçu ? demanda Joe à David en posant une main sur son épaule afin d'avoir son attention.

\- Non pas trop. Au moins c'est pas un bleu. Et puis… Lui il n'avait vraiment pas assez de points alors… Et enfin c'est Shifty. S'il y en a un qui mérite de rentrer à la maison, c'est bien lui.

David avait l'air sincère et cela fit plaisir à Joe. Parce que mine de rien, il avait eu peur que cette nouvelle l'affecte davantage. Web semblait avoir retrouver sa bonne mine, comme si l'annonce du tirage avait complètement changé ses états d'âme.

\- Il va y avoir une fête pour le départ de Shifty, tu vas venir ? demanda Web.

\- Si y'a de la boisson, je suis là aussi ! répondit Joe avec un sourire.

\- C'est ce qui me semblait.

Ils patientèrent toute la journée en compagnie des autres soldats qui profitaient aussi d'un congé pour se remémorer quelques moments qu'ils avaient vécu en compagnie de Shifty. La grande majorité de ces souvenirs étaient cocasses et offraient un brin de nostalgie. La Easy n'était plus celle qu'elle avait pu être avant son grand départ pour l'Europe. Plusieurs de ses membres avaient trouvé la mort ou avaient été forcés de quitter à cause d'une blessure, mais il n'en restait pas moins que chacun de ces hommes restait bien présent dans l'esprit des autres. Shifty n'allait pas faire exception même s'il n'allait jamais poser le pied au Pacifique.

La soirée prit une tournure un peu plus légère. La nostalgie était disparue pour faire place aux festivités noyées de boissons en tout genre, d'éclats de rire et de voix qui chantaient des airs faux. Ayant un taux d'alcool plutôt élevé dans son sang, Joe en avait profité pour serrer Shifty contre lui en lui avouant qu'il était très heureux qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui.

\- Et si jamais tu croises ma famille, tu leur diras que je les aime, d'accord ?

\- Mais… Enfin Joe tu te souviens que je viens de la Virginie non ? fit Shifty d'un air découragé. C'est quand même à l'autre bout de la Californie alors je crois pas qu'il y ait des chances que je croise des Liebgott d'ici à ce que tu rentres !

\- Ah… Ah oui c'est vrai je ne m'en souvenais plus… En tout cas mon gars je suis content de t'avoir rencontré. T'es un mec bien et ce fut un plaisir de servir l'armée américaine à tes côtés. T'es le meilleur sniper que je connaisse !

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Joe.

Ils s'étreignirent une dernière fois puis Joe remarqua David qui se trouvait plus au fond de la salle.

\- Je dois y aller, mais prends soin de toi okay champion ?

\- Okay, répondit Shifty dans un rire tout en secouant de la tête.

Lieb se dirigea vers Web en titubant et en ratant de renverser tout le contenu de son verre à plusieurs reprises. Plus il s'approchait de son frère d'armes, plus son sourire s'élargissait sur son visage. David avait l'air d'être dans une discussion intellectuelle avec Lipton. Il semblait animé et vraiment intéressé par le sujet de la conversation. Joe se planta à côté des deux hommes comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je pense vraiment que Churchill a fait ce qu'il a pu, avança David. Il faut se mettre à sa place un peu…

\- Oui c'est vrai, admit Lipton. Mais imagine s'il avait décidé de se bouger le cul un peu plus tôt... On aurait peut-être même pas eu à entrer en guerre. On aurait peut-être pu éviter Pearl Harbor !

\- Attendez les gars… fit Joe qui se planta directement entre les deux. Vous parlez politique ? Vous parlez vraiment politique alors qu'on est tous là pour fêter le départ de notre sniper préféré ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, puis Lipton eut un air sérieux.

\- Tu as pris combien de verres au juste Joe ?

\- Hum… J'ai pas vraiment compté, mais je pense que ça se compterait plus en bouteilles… J'ai commencé tôt. J'étais d'humeur à boire alors…

\- Ouais, ça se voit. Web, fais-moi plaisir et garde un œil sur lui d'accord ?

Pour toutes réponses, David hocha la tête.

\- Aller on reprendra notre conversation une autre fois, fit Lipton en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Webster avant de s'éloigner parmi la foule de soldats rassemblés.

\- Bah… C'est plutôt facile de t'avoir pour moi, souffla Joe avec un sourire.

\- T'as envie qu'on aille prendre l'air un peu ? demanda David en regardant autour d'eux.

\- Ouais. C'est pas une mauvaise idée.

David guida Joe jusqu'à l'extérieur de la bâtisse où la fête battait encore son plein. La soirée était bien avancée et Lieb n'était pas le seul à être en état d'ébriété. Il se laissa guider jusqu'à l'arrière du bâtiment où le calme régnait. Des bribes de conversations leur parvenaient des fenêtres qui étaient ouvertes, mais c'était le seul bruit qui venait perturber la quiétude du soir. Ils se trouvaient dans l'obscurité et dès qu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours, Joe attira David contre lui avant de se mettre à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Complètement à bout de souffle, Web rompit le baiser après quelques instants.

\- Tu es vraiment plus câlin quand tu as bu toi, murmura-t-il comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'entende.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas bu autant ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour me rapprocher de toi.

Ses lèvres descendirent dans le cou de Joe qui se laissa choir contre le mur de pierres. Ses mains s'agrippent aux vêtements de l'intello. Son souffle chaud et les doux impacts qu'il laissait sur sa peau commençaient à le rendre fou.

\- Non attends…

David s'arrêta et regarda Joe d'un air interrogateur.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée… Pas ici… T'imagines si quelqu'un nous voit ? Si Spiers nous voit, il nous fera fusiller… Et si Luz nous voit, il ira le répéter à tout le monde… Et si Malarkey nous voit, il nous tabassera… Et si…

\- C'est bon j'ai compris, fit Web qui posa son index contre les lèvres de Joe pour le faire taire.

Ils se lâchèrent définitivement et l'intello se plaça à ses côtés avant de se mettre à regarder le ciel couvert. Un moment de silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'alcool pour me rapprocher de toi non plus, avoua Joe. Tu l'as bien vu avant que Luz débarque…

\- Je sais, mais comme tu m'as posé la question…

Il poussa un petit soupir.

\- J'avais juste pas tellement envie de boire. J'ai pas vraiment le cœur à la fête.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas été celui qui a été pigé ?

\- Non. J'étais sincère quand j'ai dit que j'étais content pour Shifty. C'est vrai qu'il le mérite. Mais je ne sais pas. J'en ai un peu marre d'être sur le qui-vive constamment. Cette guerre est vraiment en train de m'épuiser. Je sais que je ne suis pas seul, mais ma vie quotidienne commence vraiment à me manquer. Je m'ennuie vraiment de ma sœur, de mes parents, de nos chiens…

Joe acquiesça dans l'obscurité. C'était des sentiments qu'il pouvait comprendre puisque depuis qu'ils étaient en Autriche et que leur temps libre était plus fréquent qu'avant, il pensait souvent à sa famille. Au soleil chaud de la Californie et à ses plages dorées. Aux marchands de glace que l'on retrouvait à tous les coins de rue. À ses amis avec qui il adorait jouer aux cartes. Tout ça lui manquait et s'il avait réussi à refouler ses souvenirs durant tout le long des combats qu'il avait menés, là ça le frappait de plein fouet.

\- Moi aussi je m'ennuie, mais…

Il attrapa la main de David avant de la serrer dans la sienne. Il le regarda droit les yeux.

\- Depuis qu'on… Enfin qu'on s'est rapprochés, je me sens un peu moins seul. Moins nostalgique. Ma famille et le pays me manquent autant, mais il me semble que le poids est allégé.

Web eut l'air ému. Puis, il serra la main de Lieb à son tour.

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais.

Ce soir-là, ils passèrent la nuit dans l'appartement de Joe. Totalement épuisés de leur journée forte en émotions, ils décidèrent de passer directement au lit avant de s'enlacer en dessous des draps. Joe tomba rapidement endormi, bercé par l'alcool qui continuait d'agir sur son organisme et la chaleur que dégageait le corps de Web.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'intello partit en direction de sa corvée à la grande route. Étant de garde pendant quelques heures, il devait principalement diriger les voitures qui entraient et qui sortaient du territoire et regarder les papiers des passants. Ce matin-là, les deux amants s'étaient souhaité une bonne journée avant de s'offrir un baiser digne de ce nom. Depuis la soirée organisée pour le départ de Shifty, ils ne se quittaient presque plus. Joe ne parvenait pas à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé (bien qu'il se souvînt parfaitement de tout ce qui était arrivé), mais il se sentait encore plus près de Webster que jamais. Peut-être était-ce leur nostalgie commune qui les réunissait. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement le fait qu'il se sentait bien en sa présence. Peu importe la raison réelle, il avait décidé de suivre le mouvement tout en faisant attention à rester discret.

David était donc parti de son côté et Joe du sien. La veille il avait reçu l'ordre d'aider d'autres soldats à décharger les camions des cargaisons de provisions qui étaient attendus en matinée. Il arriva à l'heure donnée par Speirs et se mit au travail en compagnie des autres désignés. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'un Jeep arriva à toutes vitesses, ce qui attira l'attention des hommes qui étaient présents. Un des soldats à bord du véhicule sorti avant de courir vers Speirs en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras. Trop loin, Joe ne parvenait pas à entendre ce que le nouvel arrivé racontait, mais il remarqua Spiers qui se mit à courir dans l'autre sens tandis que les hommes qui se trouvaient près d'eux affichèrent un air de surprise et de stupéfaction. Alerté, Joe se rapprocha.

\- Il se passe quoi ? demanda-t-il à Talbert.

\- Y'a eu un accident de voiture à la frontière. Un de nos hommes.

Aussitôt il eut une pensée pour Web et son cœur se mit à s'affoler.

\- Qui ?! demanda-t-il avec empressement.

\- Je sais pas il a pas nommé de nom, mais ça l'air grave. Ils sont partis chercher doc Roe.

Joe passa la main dans ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux.

\- Mais comment ça un accident voiture ?! Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre…

\- Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé au juste. Le gars a juste dit qu'ils avaient besoin d'un médic tout de suite.

Presque au même moment où Talbert finissait sa phrase, ils virent Spiers, le doc et le soldat porteur de nouvelles passer devant eux. Tandis qu'ils grimpaient tous les trois à bord du jeep, Joe eu un mouvement dans leur direction comme s'il voulait lui aussi partir avec eux. Il stoppa son mouvement lorsque le véhicule décolla à toute vitesse vers l'endroit par lequel il était arrivé. Impuissant, Lieb regarda la voiture s'éloigner tandis que son cœur se serrait.

\- Tu sais qui était de garde ? demanda Talbert.

\- Webster, répondit Joe d'un air absent.

Il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que d'attendre des nouvelles. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il attendait en compagnie des autres qui étaient également inquiets de la situation. Ils avaient décidé de poursuivre leur tâche de déchargement afin de se changer les idées, mais Lieb se sentait plus comme un automate. Il prenait les boîtes sans vraiment les voir et effectuait les aller et retour sans même réfléchir. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers David et son état. Le fait d'être dans une ignorance absolue le rendait malade, mais il ne laissait rien paraître. Les autres demeuraient silencieux ce qui rendait l'atmosphère encore plus lourde.

Environ trente minutes plus tard, la jeep réapparut de nouveau, mais elle allait beaucoup moins vite que la première fois. Au son cahoteux du moteur, tous les hommes arrêtèrent ce qu'ils faisaient. Joe le premier. Une ambulance militaire suivait de près le premier véhicule ce qui pouvait être un bon comme un mauvais signe. Les deux voitures s'arrêtèrent en même temps et les hommes s'approchèrent lentement du point d'arrêt. Enfin, tous les hommes sauf Joe qui lui effectuait un jogging. Plissant des yeux comme s'il espérait avoir une vision miracle, il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit David débarquer du Jeep en même temps que Spiers. Il avait encore tous ses morceaux et au premier regard il ne semblait pas porter de traces de blessures. Il avait cependant les mains tachées de sang. Il ne remarqua pas Joe et il se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'ambulance avec un certain empressement. Malgré lui, Lieb eut un léger sourire tandis qu'un poids énorme semblait se soulever de ses épaules. Tout le stress qu'il avait pu ressentir durant ces minutes interminables avait disparu d'un seul coup le rendait beaucoup moins tendu. Il se remit en marche et rejoignit directement David.

À l'arrière de l'ambulance se trouvait une civière sur laquelle reposait un soldat que Lieb reconnut immédiatement. Il s'agissait de Janovec, un bleu qui était dans la Easy depuis peu de temps. Le mec qui disait que les Allemands étaient « méchants ». Celui qui possédait un esprit simple, mais qui était de bonne compagnie. Joe ressentit un certain pincement au cœur tandis qu'il regardait son corps inerte et couvert de sang à certains endroits. Puis, son attention se reporta sur Webster qui avait l'air encore sous le choc.

\- Ça va… ? lui demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

\- Ouais… J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais il était déjà mort… Il ne lui manquait presque pas de points pour rentrer en Amérique…

Son regard était perdu sur le corps que le doc Roe était en train de couvrir.

\- Il a pas souffert au moins… avança Joe.

Il n'avait qu'une envie et c'était de réconforter David à l'instant, mais c'était impossible. Il se contentait donc de trouver de petites phrases qui pourraient alléger le choc qu'il venait d'encaisser.

\- Non ça c'est certain, admit David. C'est juste stupide. Un bête accident comme ça… Il était en route pour revenir ici, mais le véhicule qui venait en sens inverse était chargé de barils et il en a perdu un en chemin. La Jeep a pas eu de chance, même si le conducteur a donné un coup de volant. J'ai été le premier à accourir sur les lieux, mais rien à faire…

Il haussa les épaules et Joe le regarda d'un air désolé.

\- Il faut que tu retournes à la garde, annonça Spiers en regardant Web.

David acquiesça avant de s'éloigner en direction de la Jeep qui l'attendait. Joe le regarda s'éloigner avant de pousser un soupir.

\- La tâche de déchargement est finie ? lui demanda Spiers.

\- Non. J'y retourne.

Lieb partit de son côté afin de terminer son travail. Même s'il avait le cœur un peu plus léger, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être désolé pour Janovec qui n'aurait jamais la chance de retourner chez lui. Il était également désolé pour David qui avait dû assister à cette scène qu'il n'oublierait probablement pas de sitôt. Une autre mort inutile comme bien d'autres dans cette guerre qui était interminable.

Comme les soirs précédents, David se présenta à la porte de Joe qui le laissa entrer. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et après un moment, Web se blotti contre Lieb qui passa ses bras autour de lui.

\- T'as envie de parler de l'accident ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis…

\- J'ai vraiment eu la frousse ce matin quand j'ai vu ce mec débarquer pour voir Spiers, avoua Joe. J'ai cru que tu étais celui qui était impliqué.

\- Vraiment ?

David avait relevé la tête vers lui avec une légère expression de surprise au visage.

\- Bah… Ouais… fit Joe un peu mal à l'aise.

Maintenant que c'était dit, il se maudissait d'en avoir parlé. David souriait et il s'était redressé pour être à la même hauteur que lui. Joe n'osait pas le regarder, gêné de la situation.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu tenais autant à moi.

\- Bah on est amis non… ?

\- Oui. Amis.

Son sourire s'était élargi et son visage s'était dangereusement rapproché du sien. Il parvenait encore à sentir ce sourire lorsque ses lèvres furent collées sur les siennes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda Lieb, un peu vexé.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de rire.

\- Non, mais tu souris comme si y'avait un truc marrant.

\- Y'a rien de marrant c'est juste que… Je sais pas. Je suis content.

\- T'es content que j'aie eu peur que tu te sois fait happer par un Jeep ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, ouais.

Il continuait de sourire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi Lieb. Mais je peux te faire un dessin si tu y tiens.

\- Non ça va.

Joe continuait de l'éviter du regard, mais il pouvait sentir les yeux de David lui brûler la peau. Il parvenait encore à voir ce sourire qui ne faiblissait pas. Ça le rendait vraiment mal à l'aise, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire pourquoi, même s'il connaissait la raison. Il décida de se lever, abandonnant Web sur le canapé.

\- Tu fais quoi ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Prendre un verre de whisky.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine en s'allumant une clope au passage. Parce que oui il avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées. Tandis qu'il se versait un peu d'alcool dans un verre, David apparu derrière lui.

\- Fais pas cette tête Joe. Y'a rien de mal à ça, tu sais. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, je sais que j'aurais réagi pareil.

\- J'aimerais juste qu'on change de sujet.

Lieb déposa la bouteille sur le comptoir avant de boire l'entièreté de son verre. David soupira et l'enlaça par-derrière.

\- Si tu veux.

Ses lèvres se déposèrent sur sa nuque en un doux baiser et Joe ferma les yeux tandis que l'alcool descendait encore dans sa gorge. Web resserra sa prise tout en continuant ses petits baisers çà et là sur la peau délicate de son frère d'armes. Lieb se laissa faire, profitant de l'attention et de l'affection de l'autre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Ce qu'il était en train de devenir. Il ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'il se passait vraiment, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Comme si tous ces instants en compagnie de l'intello étaient nécessaires pour une raison qui lui échappait encore.

Lentement, Web se détacha de lui et Joe se retourna. Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant.

\- Tu es tellement… commença Joe avant de mettre sa phrase en suspens.

\- Je suis tellement quoi ?

Pour toutes réponses, Joe se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de l'enlacer à son tour et de l'embrasser.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain de la mort de Janovec, les hommes apprirent une triste nouvelle. Shifty avait eu un accident de voiture sur le chemin du retour. Heureusement il avait survécu, mais l'accroc le clouait sur un lit d'hôpital pour au moins quelques semaines. Il n'était pas dans le coma, mais il était mal en point et il garderait sûrement des séquelles toute sa vie. Ce fut là une nouvelle qui attrista toute la Easy et bien entendu, Lieb et Web furent aussi affectés. C'était comme si la malchance continuait de s'abattre sur les hommes en dépit du fait qu'ils n'étaient plus au front. Comme si Dieu lui-même les punissait pour ne pas avoir débarqué immédiatement au Pacifique pour aider leurs confrères. Le problème était qu'ils attendaient toujours des ordres. Joe observait Winters à chaque fois qu'il le croisait, attendant à tout moment qu'il demande aux hommes de se regrouper pour annoncer le départ vers les îles Japonaises. Sauf que ça n'arrivait jamais. Tout comme ses hommes, Dick semblait attendre quelque chose qui ne venait pas.

Joe évitait le sujet le plus que possible avec David. Il savait que cette situation l'inquiétait et il voulait lui épargner ses propres réflexions même s'il continuait d'être positif quant à la future défaite de l'Axe. Les deux hommes s'occupaient avec des discussions et des activités plus légères qui leur permettaient de prolonger un peu leurs « vacances ».

Le lendemain de la nouvelle de Shifty, les deux amants se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement de Webster. Ils avaient délaissé le jeu des bouteilles pour une partie de cartes que Joe était en train de perdre au grand bonheur de David qui, pour une fois, gagnait quelque chose. D'ailleurs ce dernier était tout sourire tandis qu'il regardait sa main.

\- Je sens que ça va être ton dernier tour… fit-il d'une voix légère.

\- Ouais je pense aussi… grommela Joe.

Il avait beau regarder toutes les cartes qu'il tenait, il savait que trop bien qu'il devrait concéder la victoire à l'intello. Perdre n'avait jamais été quelque chose qu'il appréciait, peu importe face à qui il se faisait plumer. David ne faisait pas exception à la règle, surtout que ce dernier semblait savourer chaque instant, se vantant constamment d'avoir une main parfaite. Prenant ce qu'il lui restait de fierté, il prit la carte qu'il allait jouer entre ses doigts. Que ce soit celle-là ou une autre il était foutu donc aussi bien en terminer maintenant. Il allait la déposer au centre de la table lorsque la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à la volée.

Surpris par l'intrusion subite, les deux hommes s'étaient levés d'un même mouvement en posant une main sur leur arme à feu. Ils se détendirent un peu lorsqu'ils reconnurent Talbert. Il était légèrement essoufflé et il avait l'air d'être dans une grande colère.

\- Un connard a tiré Grant en pleine tête. Un salopard de bleu d'une autre compagnie. Il faut le retrouver. Speirs veut le voir en personne.

\- Quoi ? Comment il va Grant ? demanda Web, choqué par la nouvelle.

\- Il est encore vivant aux dernières nouvelles. Le doc Roe et un chirurgien boche sont sur son cas et font tout pour le sauver. Mais faut retrouver le gars.

\- Il a l'air de quoi ? demanda Joe d'un ton sec.

Bien entendu sa voix agressive n'était pas dirigée vers Talbert, mais plutôt envers l'agresseur anonyme. Déjà, il n'aimait pas les nouveaux. Ils se vantaient d'être des vétérans alors que la majorité d'entre eux n'avait même pas tiré une seule balle, n'avait jamais visité un champ de bataille ou n'avait pas été en première ligne. De deux, il ne connaissait pas tellement les gars des autres compagnies. La Easy était déjà bien peuplée et c'était principalement avec eux qu'il s'était battu. Pas avec les autres. Il se contentait de les saluer lorsqu'il les croisait, mais sans plus.

Liebgott et Webster écoutèrent attentivement la description physique donnée par Talbert.

\- Si vous le trouvez, amener le au bâtiment principal. Si vous voyez d'autres gars de la Easy sur votre chemin, faites passer le message.

\- Parfait, fit Joe d'un air grave en sortant son pistolet.

Aussitôt, Talbert baissa les yeux sur l'arme.

\- Vous pouvez le tabasser, mais ne le tuer pas. Spiers le veut vivant. Il va s'en charger lui-même. Bonne chasse.

Puis il partit. Joe rangea son pistolet avant de regarder Web qui avait l'air encore sous le choc.

\- Mais qui pourrait bien vouloir tirer sur Grant… ? Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

\- Parce que c'est un petit con qui n'a pas voulu obéir aux ordres. Viens. Je veux qu'on soit ceux qui le trouve.

Malheureusement, ce ne fût pas le cas. Ils ne purent savoir avec certitude qui était tombé dessus, mais lorsqu'ils entendirent des voix s'élevées dans une direction, ils s'empressèrent d'accourir sur les lieux. Ils rejoignirent le groupe d'hommes qui était rassemblé devant le bâtiment désigné par Talbert quelques minutes plus tôt. Un visage inconnu se dressait parmi l'attroupement et Joe le pointa du doigt.

\- Putain regarde sa gueule à cet enfoiré ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton rageur.

\- Il a l'air complètement saoul ! remarqua Web.

Le jeune homme se fit traîner de force à l'intérieur à coup de bousculades et de coups de pied constants. Les paratroopers de la Easy gueulaient des insultes, criaient des reproches et aboyaient des menaces tandis qu'ils formaient un cercle autour du coupable qui avait déjà le visage en sang. Joe se mêla aux hommes agressifs, tirant sur l'un des bras de l'inconnu pour l'attirer dans une pièce désignée par Talbert.

\- Gardez le dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce que Spiers arrive, ordonna-t-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Les hommes s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Accusant l'acte de violence, plusieurs d'entre eux se jetèrent sur le fautif en le ruant de coups tout en continuant de lui crier des insultes au visage. Joe se trouvait parmi ceux-là, tandis que Web se contentait d'être à côté à jeter un regard de dégoût à la victime du moment. L'instant fut cependant bref puisque Spiers fit son arrivée peu de temps après. Le silence s'installa aussitôt dans la pièce et les hommes reculèrent pour donner de la place au nouveau venu. S'il avait toujours été impressionnant jusque-là, Joe trouva qu'il avait l'air de l'être davantage à ce moment-là. Le corps droit, l'expression dure, Spiers s'était avancé d'un trait jusqu'au bleu qui ne ressemblait plus à rien sur sa chaise. Ses mains tremblaient et il n'entendait pas à la rigolade. La tension était palpable dans la petite pièce. Spiers ne perdit pas de temps avant d'infliger une bonne correction à l'inconnu avant de le menacer du bout de son arme à feu. D'un mouvement collectif, les hommes reculèrent comme s'ils appréhendaient la suite des événements. Spiers abaissa finalement son arme, aboya un ordre ou deux avant de sortir de la pièce. Malarkey et Bull relevèrent le coupable qui était presque dans les vapes avant de l'amener à l'extérieur.

Joe et David quittèrent le bâtiment à leur tour en compagnie de d'autres soldats. Les hommes se séparèrent afin de retourner dans leurs quartiers respectifs et donc Lieb et Web retournèrent dans l'appartement qu'ils avaient quitté un peu plus tôt.

L'histoire de Grant (qui avait finalement été sauvé grâce au boche), avait rapidement fait le tour des Américains présents sur la base et plusieurs hommes continuaient de manifester leur mécontentement malgré la prise de décision de Spiers de l'envoyer en prison. Les deux amants pouvaient les entendre gueuler même s'ils étaient à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

\- Tout une histoire… fit David. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait. La mort aurait été trop belle et trop facile.

\- Ouais. Mais ces cons vont s'attirer des ennuis s'ils continuent à faire les imbéciles, fit Joe qui regardait les hommes protester de la fenêtre de la chambre.

\- Laisse les faire. C'est pas notre problème.

Il tendit la main vers celle de Joe avant de l'attraper et de le tirer vers lui.

\- L'important c'est que Grant va s'en sortir et que le coupable va payer pour son crime. Le reste on s'en fou.

\- J'étais sûr que Spiers allait le buter. T'as vu son regard ? Bordel je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en colère.

\- Ouais moi aussi j'étais sûr qu'il allait le tuer, avoua David. C'est vrai qu'il était intense… On sait maintenant qu'il ne faut pas se le mettre à dos ce mec sinon il va venir se venger sans remords.

Lieb hocha la tête, pensif. Et si Spiers les surprenait à se faire des câlins, est-ce qu'il aurait envie de les buter aussi ? L'action n'était pas la même. En réalité ils ne faisaient rien de mal, mais ce n'était pas… Naturel. C'était illégal même. Condamnable. Il ne faisait qu'imaginer le regard que Spiers avait eu et il avait la chair de poule. Et si ce regard se posait un jour sur eux ? Ils prenaient toutes les précautions pour être le plus discrets possible et il tâchaient de ne rien laisser paraître à leurs collègues, mais si un était plus malin que les autres et découvrait la supercherie pour les exposer au grand jour ? Tous les mecs de la Easy étaient des amis, mais le seraient-ils encore une fois qu'ils apprendraient leur relation secrète ? Joe était persuadé que non. Et si cette question le pesait à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans l'intimité avec l'intello, ce dernier ne semblait pas sans soucier.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand tout sera fini ? demanda Joe après un moment de silence.

\- Tu veux dire… ? Pour Spiers… ?

\- Non je parle de nous. Quand la guerre sera finie et qu'on rentrera chez nous. Comment on va faire ? On habite pas le même état, on a pas le même style de vie, on est pas…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, incapable de la compléter. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux de David.

\- Je sais pas, répondit simplement Web. On en est pas encore rendu là pour l'instant.

\- C'est vrai, mais quand ce sera le temps… Il faudrait savoir… Pour se préparer ou je sais pas…

L'intello hocha gravement la tête avant de baisser les yeux.

\- Tu as raison, mais je ne sais pas. J'imagine que nos vies vont reprendre là où on les a laissées avant de partir… On va retrouver nos familles. Moi je vais continuer mes études et toi tu vas reprendre ton boulot… La vie va continuer, mais…

Il laissa la phrase en suspend à son tour. Il n'avait pas besoin de la terminer de toute manière puisque Joe comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire.

La vie allait continuer, mais sans l'autre.

Tout simplement.

Lieb eut la mine basse à son tour avant de se reprendre rapidement.

\- Alors il faut en profiter pendant le temps qu'on est ici.

Il attira David vers lui avant de l'embrasser. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser rabattre plus longtemps pour le futur. Pour l'instant ils étaient encore en Autriche alors aussi bien cesser de se poser des questions. Plus il se laissait entraîner par cette idée et plus ses mains se firent baladeuses sur le corps de l'intello qui répondait à toutes ses caresses. Bientôt ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre à l'aveuglette tandis qu'ils se laissaient tous les deux transportés dans un nouvel élan de passion.

* * *

Environ une semaine plus tard, tandis que l'idée de la séparation s'était légèrement envolée de leur esprit, ils se firent interrompre durant un match de baseball amical organisé par les hommes de la Easy. Winters débarqua de son Jeep militaire en compagnie de Nixon qui abordait un large sourire. Les hommes abandonnèrent leur poste sur le terrain pour aller à la rencontre de leurs chefs. David et Joe échangèrent un regard, sachant pertinemment qu'ils allaient apprendre sous peu une grande nouvelle. Quelle était-elle ? Le départ pour le Pacifique ? Une nouvelle loterie pour envoyer quelqu'un à la maison ? Se retrouvant l'un à côté de l'autre dans l'attroupement d'hommes, leurs mains se touchèrent légèrement pour se donner un peu de courage face à ce qui les attendaient.

\- Les japonais se sont rendu officiellement, annonça Dick d'une voix claire. C'est la fin de cette guerre messieurs. Plus de Pacifique pour vous. D'ici quelques semaines vous pourrez tous rentrer à la maison.

La nouvelle inattendue et inespérée réduisit les hommes de la Easy au silence total. La surprise était trop puissante pour qu'ils arrivent à comprendre pleinement ce qu'il se passait. C'était l'incompréhension la plus totale et il y eut encore quelques secondes de silence avant que Bull ramène les hommes sur Terre.

\- Bon alors on termine cette partie ou pas ? demanda-t-il en frappant dans ses mains.

Malgré la grimace qu'il faisait à tenir son cigare entre ses dents, son sourire était perceptible. Les hommes répondirent à l'appel en bougeant à nouveau en se dirigeant vers leur poste respectif. David et Joe échangèrent un bref regard avant de se séparer sur le terrain. Pour le restant du match, personne ne prononça un mot quant à la fin officielle de cette terrible guerre sanglante comme s'ils digéraient encore les mots de Winters. C'était le cas de Joe qui ne cessait de serrer le cuir de son gant de baseball entre ses doigts. Il était partagé entre un sentiment d'un soulagement sans borne et d'une certaine tristesse. Il avait créé de véritables liens avec ces hommes du Camp Toccoa et des autres qui avaient fini par croiser sa route. Toutes ces rencontres l'avaient transformé d'une manière ou d'une autre et il se voyait mal les quitter après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Bien entendu, il éprouvait une fois de plus un profond sentiment de crainte quant au fait de devoir quitter David. Il était sans aucun doute le militaire qui l'avait le plus affecté et pour cause. Il savait très bien qu'une fois en Amérique tout serait terminé et qu'il devrait retrouver un semblant de vie normale. Cependant, il ignorait s'il y arriverait sans lui.

Parce qu'il était devenu sa normalité, son confort et peut-être même une partie de son être.

\- Lieb ! La balle ! hurla Martin à l'autre bout du terrain.

Joe releva la tête vers le ciel instantanément et ses yeux se mirent à chercher la balle blanche tandis que les autres membres de son équipe continuaient de lui crier un tas d'informations qu'il ne captait pas. Il l'a repéra finalement et se mit à courir dans la trajectoire vers laquelle elle se dirigeait. Il accéléra la cadence, tendit sa main gantée à bout de bras et la balle tomba directement au creu de sa paume. Victorieux, il l'a serra entre ses doigts avant de la monter haut dans les airs pour montrer à tout le monde qu'il l'avait bel et bien attrapé. Des cris de joie et des applaudissements fusèrent de partout, même de l'équipe qui se trouvait en désavantage sur les points. Le match n'avait plus d'importance désormais et Joe le savait parfaitement.

Cette putain de guerre était finie.

Les jours étaient comptés.

Il décida d'adopter la bonne attitude pour lui-même et pour David. La paix était revenue dans le monde entier et il ne pouvait demander mieux. Il allait débuter le reste de sa vie contrairement à tous ceux qui n'avaient pas eu cette chance et cette vie commençait avec lui. Sachant pertinemment qu'un jour ou l'autre ce serait à son tour de rentrer à la maison, il décida de profiter de tous les instants qu'il avait en compagnie de son intello pour le temps qu'il restait. Ils passèrent la majorité de leur temps enfermés dans l'appartement de l'un ou de l'autre, à l'abris des oreilles et des yeux indiscrets. Dans cette intimité ils s'embrassaient, continuaient d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'autre ou s'amusaient comme des gamins. Le soir, après des moments de tendresse, Joe finissait par se perdre dans le bleu des yeux de David pendant que celui-ci récitait tout ce qu'il avait appris sur la littérature anglaise. Lieb ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille pendant qu'il tâchait de se remémorer chaque parcelle du visage de Webster. Il voulait en connaître tous les détails pour ne pas l'effacer de son esprit.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'oublier.

* * *

C'était le jour où Lieb pouvait enfin rentrer chez lui. Après en avoir fini avec le système de points, l'armée américaine avait décidé de renvoyer les hommes par ordre alphabétique. Une décision qui avait été contestée par plusieurs, mais c'était un moyen comme un autre de répartir la foule de jeunes vétérans qui désiraient plus que tout retrouver leurs familles d'une manière plus ou moins arbitraire. Le seul regret de Joe était que lui et Web ne pourraient faire le voyage du retour ensemble étant donné leur nom de famille respectif. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi après tout.

Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver dans la baraque où ils avaient l'habitude de se voir, question de faire les adieux proprement. Joe fut le premier à arriver sur les lieux en compagnie de son bagage de retour qui consistait non seulement à du matériel militaire, mais également une tonne de souvenirs qu'il s'était déniché au courant de ses années de service. Il avait déjà hâte de pouvoir montrer tout ça à ses parents et de leur raconter ses aventures. En même temps il était mitigé par le fait de perdre ses frères d'armes. Qu'adviendrait-il une fois qu'ils seraient tous éparpillés aux quatre coins du pays ? Et David… Il n'avait pas envie de lui dire au revoir. Son cœur se serrait à cette simple idée. Perdu dans ses songes, il n'entendit pas son amant arriver à son tour. Il fut surpris par une étreinte de dos tandis que des bras s'enroulaient autour de lui et que des lèvres chaudes se déposaient sur son cou laissant une marque d'affection spontanée.

\- Hey toi.

\- Hey toi toi-même, répliqua Joe avec un sourire en coin.

Il voulait rester fort. Ne pas montrer que cette situation de départ l'affectait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. David était tout sourire et ses yeux semblaient plus pétillants que jamais comme s'il était animé d'un bonheur particulier.

\- J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait peut-être s'échanger un souvenir… Juste histoire de… Tu vois…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Joe acquiesça. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Se raccrocher à un objet en particulier puisqu'il le serait impossible (interdit) de raconter leur aventure à qui que ce soit. Parce que ce serait le seul moyen de se rappeler de l'autre. Parce que ça remplacerait un tant soit peu l'absence de l'autre.

\- T'as une idée ?

\- Je pense avoir trouvé le truc idéal, avoua David avant de plonger la main dans sa poche et d'en sortir un morceau de tissu.

Joe reconnu aussitôt le foulard de soie que chaque paratrooper avait reçu avant le D-Day sur lequel était imprimé la carte de la France ainsi que des plans d'évasion au cas où les choses auraient mal tournées. Ils auraient normalement dû le retourner à l'armée, mais chaque homme avait décidé de le garder en guise de porte bonheur et Winters avait acquiescé à leur demande. Voilà qu'ils étaient prêts à s'échanger cette relique qui valait de l'or à leurs yeux. Il plongea la main dans sa poche à son tour et sorti le sien qui était identique à celui de Web. Les deux militaires procédèrent au troc et si David souriait, Joe gardait les yeux rivés sur le tissu.

\- T'inquiète j'y ferai bien attention, fit Web.

Joe releva les yeux vers l'intello qui plaçait son nouveau foulard dans la poche gauche de sa chemise. Directement sur son cœur.

Une boule commençait à se former au creux de son ventre. Il n'avait jamais aimé les au revoir. Abandonner sa famille derrière lui s'était révélé être un défi de taille en 1942. Trois ans plus tard, il faisait de nouveau ses adieux non seulement à ceux qu'il considérait comme ses frères de sang, mais aussi à lui. À ce petit intello beaucoup trop élevé intellectuellement pour lui. À cet homme qu'il n'aurait jamais cru s'approcher plus qu'en amitié. À ce militaire donc les yeux bleus perçant parvenaient à l'hypnotiser comme personne d'autre avant.

Serrant le foulard de David entre ses mains, Joe n'arrivait pas à départir son regard de celui de son amant.

Et il sut…

\- Je t'aime.

Il sut qu'il était trop tard. Il avait prononcé les trois mots qu'il ne fallait pas.

S'apercevant de sa faute, il eut une légère expression de surprise avant de prendre son bagage et de partir en direction opposée le plus vite possible, laissant Web seul.

\- Joe ! Joe attend !

Il l'entendit l'appeler et courir derrière lui, mais Lieb n'en fit rien. Au contraire : il accéléra la cadence. Lorsqu'il fut à l'extérieur, il se précipita dans la foule de soldats qui étaient tous prêts à rentrer chez eux. Il en bouscula certains afin de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au navire qui allait lui permettre de retourner en Amérique. Il entendit des exclamations de surprise, des rires, des bribes de conversation et bientôt, il perdit totalement Web. Il n'osait pas regarder par-dessus son épaule de peur de le revoir. Il savait que s'il recroisait ses yeux bleus, son sourire parfait ou que s'il avait encore la chance de plonger ses mains dans la chevelure de jais il allait être foutu. Le mieux était de partir le plus rapidement possible pour écourter les adieux qui étaient beaucoup plus difficiles qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il se présenta à l'entrée du paquebot et donna son nom à l'officier qui vérifiait la liste des embarcations avant de disparaître à l'intérieur sans plus attendre. Il avait chaud, il était essoufflé et son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait envie de vomir, de crier, mais il se contentait de garder le silence tout en gardant un pas rapide. Il finit par se trouver un coin tranquille et s'adossa au mur avant de se laisser glisser sur le plancher. Dans le navire tout semblait silencieux. Cependant, le brouhaha extérieur parvenait jusqu'aux oreilles de Joe. Il ferma les yeux et expira longuement tandis qu'il serrait encore le foulard de soie de David. Lentement il le porta à ses narines avant d'en respirer le parfum qui se dégageait du tissu. Un mélange de sueur et de tabac avec un effluve supplémentaire : celle de Web. Il serra les paupières afin de s'empêcher de pleurer. Il savait qu'il ne le reverrait jamais et il ne parvenait pas à accepter ce fait.

Serait-il capable de s'en remettre un jour ?

* * *

Joe avait refait sa vie aux USA comme tous les autres Américains qui avaient eu la chance de retourner chez eux. Dès qu'il avait remis le pied en Amérique, il n'avait pas perdu de temps à se trouver un boulot. Travaillant plusieurs heures par semaine comme chauffeur de taxi, il arrivait à joindre les deux bouts. Sa vie était tranquille, sans encombre et assez simple. Le plus difficile était la solitude. Il voyait sa famille régulièrement lorsqu'il en avait le temps et il discutait parfois avec les clients qu'il embarquait à bord de sa voiture de taxi, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Les hommes de la Easy lui manquaient réellement et ce bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il peinait à s'endormir le soir, sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait pour les prochaines heures. L'absence de David à ses côtés le pesait terriblement et il se contentait de regarder l'espace vide à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe finalement endormi aux petites heures du matin. Ses rêves étaient agités, sanglants et violents. Dans les meilleurs moments, il profitait d'un instant de bonheur avec Web avant que tout ne s'efface pour lui offrir une réalité à laquelle il ne pouvait pas échapper. Il ignorait où il se trouvait et il ne tentait pas de le chercher non plus. Cette vie était impossible à réaliser et il le savait très bien. Il continuait donc sa petite routine et si les premiers mois furent plus difficiles, Joe avait réussit à trouver un semblant de stabilité, de normalité.

Quelques années plus tard, Joe fit la rencontre d'une femme et en tomba amoureux. Cette relation était certes très différente de ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici, mais il s'entendait si bien avec elle qu'il décida de l'épouser. Ils eurent deux fils pendant les années suivantes. Occupant toujours son poste de chauffeur de taxi, Joe décida d'opter pour un boulot complémentaire afin de subvenir aux besoins de sa petite famille. Le temps passait incroyablement vite.

À tous les cinq ans, Joe recevait une invitation de Bill Guarnere afin de revoir les vétérans de la Easy. Une réunion était organisée et tous les anciens paratroopers étaient conviés à revoir leurs frères d'arme afin de pouvoir reprendre contact. Trop occupé par ses emplois et la vie de famille, Joe ne répondait pas aux invitations et ne se présentait pas non plus à l'endroit indiqué dans les lettres. Il avait cependant une pensée pour Web à chaque fois, se demandant si lui assistait à ces soirées. Mis à part Guarnere et ces convocations officielles, il n'avait pas de nouvelles des autres, incluant Web. Il ignorait absolument tous des autres membres de la Easy et plus le temps avançait et moins il pensait à eux. Ce n'était pas de mauvaise foi : c'était seulement la vie qui se poursuivait.

Et elle n'était pas toujours rose.

Après plusieurs années de mariage, Joe et sa femme divorcèrent. Ils se partagèrent la garde de leurs fils. La vie de famille s'était tout à coup dissipée ce qui avait plongé Joe dans une solitude à laquelle il avait dû s'habituer. Il avait donc accepté de prendre des heures supplémentaires dans ses deux boulots histoire d'avoir une vie sociable un peu plus animée. Entre temps, il avait continué de recevoir les invitations de Guarnere à tous les cinq ans et Joe avait continué d'ignorer ces convocations. Si la famille n'était plus le centre de ses préoccupations, il ne se sentait tout simplement pas prêt de les revoir. Du moins de revoir David. Il ignorait toujours ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Si ça se trouvait il avait cinq enfants, il occupait le poste de directeur d'un grand journal et il avait écrit 3 bouquins sur les requins. Qu'est-ce que Joe avait accompli ? Un permis de chauffeur de taxi, une réputation de barbier respectable, un divorce et des gamins plus si jeunes qui refusaient de venir voir leur père. Il était certain que tous les hommes de la Easy avaient accompli des choses extraordinaires.

Il n'était pas prêt. Pas tout de suite du moins.

* * *

En 1985, Joseph Liebgott se senti enfin prêt à revoir ses vieux amis et c'est pourquoi il décida de se présenter à la réunion des paratroopers pour la première fois après une longue hésitation. Il avait cependant toutes les raisons du monde d'y aller : Guarnere se faisait sentir de plus en plus pressant sur sa présence et c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait comprendre. Après tout, près de quarante ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre et la Easy avait dû perdre quelques-uns de ses hommes entre temps.

L'angoisse de se retrouver face à David sans savoir quoi lui dire le rongeait, mais il se disait que les choses avaient changés. Il n'avait pas oublié les derniers mots qui lui avait dit. Si David revenait sur cet instant, était prêt à dire que c'était la pression des adieux qui l'avait forcé à dire n'importe quoi. Après tout, c'était sans doute vrai même si sur le moment il avait eu l'impression de mourir sur place. N'empêche, les choses avaient bien changés. Si Joe était divorcé, sans doute que David était marié. Normal. Après tout, ils avaient tous deux refait leur vie.

Il se rendit donc à ladite réunion, le cœur légèrement battant. Il fut accueilli à bras ouverts par de vieux amis et Joe ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ces hommes avaient tous changés. Non seulement physiquement, mais une certaine aura particulière se dégageait de chacun d'entre eux. Ils semblaient (pour la grande majorité) heureux, plein de vie et de projets emballants malgré leur âge. Après avoir fait un tour rapide de ceux qui étaient présents, il se rendit rapidement compte que Webster n'était pas là. Se disant qu'il devait être en retard ou qu'il avait peut-être simplement décliner l'invitation, il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était seulement un peu déçu, car mine de rien, il était curieux de le revoir. Ne serait-ce que pour constater à quel point son visage avait changé par la vieillesse ou simplement pour se perdre de nouveau dans le bleu de ses yeux.

Il s'assit à une table en compagnie de Guarnere, Lipton et Malarkey qui avaient tous vieillis. L'âge ne changea rien à ce que ressentait Joe vis-à-vis de ces hommes. Même après toutes ces années, ils demeuraient ses frères d'armes et il savait que ce sentiment vivait aussi dans leurs cœurs. Ils se mirent à parler avec facilité comme si toutes ces années d'écart n'avaient jamais eu lieues. Comme s'ils étaient encore jeunes et fringants avec leur humour un peu décapant. Ils se mirent à raconter quelques détails de leur vie à tour de rôle. Chacun de ses hommes avait bien réussi sa vie et Joe fut heureux de l'entendre. Le portrait qu'il s'était imaginé d'eux était véridique et il n'en n'avait jamais douté. Il s'agissait d'hommes respectables, doués et très aimables. Des hommes pour qui il avait été prêt à donner sa vie quarante ans plus tôt. Joe parla aussi de sa vie, racontant son mariage raté et la fierté qu'il éprouvait envers ses deux fils.

Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Il devait poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Quelqu'un à des nouvelles de Web ? Vous savez le mec d'Harvard ?

Aussitôt, l'expression des autres fut transformée. Chacun se regardaient d'une drôle de manière, comme si Joe avait dit une bourde. Le silence planait autour d'eux et le cœur de Joe s'emballa légèrement. Son intuition lui disait qu'un truc clochait.

\- Vous vous en souvenez ou pas ?

\- Oui on sait de qui tu parles, fit Lipton en hochant gravement la tête. Vous étiez proches tous les deux non ?

Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses cuisses. Il devenait nerveux.

\- Bah… On s'entendait bien ouais…

Bill poussa un soupir.

\- J'aime pas être porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, mais… Web est mort Joe.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et son cœur s'arrêta.

\- Q-quoi ? Quand… ?

\- Ça doit environ faire 20 ans. Il était sorti en bateau pour faire des observations sur des requins et il n'est jamais revenu. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé. Il a juste… Disparu. Ils ont retrouvé son bateau avec le gouvernail arraché et une palme manquante. On pense qu'il est tombé à l'eau et qu'il s'est noyé. Ils n'ont jamais retrouvé le corps.

Abasourdi par une telle nouvelle, Joe avait l'impression de flotter dans l'air. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du visage attristé de Bill tout comme il n'arrivait pas à accepter les mots qu'il venait de lui dire. Tout ça semblait être tout droit sorti d'un livre de fiction tant ça paraissait irréel. Il était assailli d'images de toutes sortes. De terribles visions de David entrain de patauger dans la mer en essayant désespérément de s'accrocher à son bateau pour sauver sa peau. Il le voyait luttant pour sa vie avec de grands signes acharnés, appelant à l'aide d'une voix étouffée avec ses grands yeux bleus terrorisés et paniqués qui regardaient partout à la fois. Il le voyait en train de perdre de l'énergie au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient avant de finalement sombrer vers le fond des eaux meurtrières.

Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces horribles images, mais aussi pour réfuter cette terrible réalité.

\- Mais y'a peut-être une chance que… commença-t-il d'une voix étrange.

Il regarda les autres vétérans tour à tour et tous le regardaient avec la même expression désolée. L'évidence était que non il n'y avait pas de chance que David soit quelque part dans la nature à vivre comme un homme des cavernes. Il devait être dans la nature, mais avec un corps dévoré par les bêtes et les bactéries avec ses os cuisant au soleil ou amincis par le mouvement de l'eau. Il était mort et personne, ni même sa femme, avait pu lui dire adieu une dernière fois.

Il prit une grande inspiration, tâchant d'encaisser ce choc. Il n'avait jamais pensé au fait que David avait pu être mort depuis le temps. Après tout, quelques hommes avaient disparu entre temps, mais il s'était toujours refusé de croire à cette opportunité concernant le cas de Web. Il était trop brillant et trop veinard pour que la mort lui tombe dessus. Et pourtant, voilà qu'il était confronté à cette atroce vérité qui le laissait vide. Il n'était plus qu'une carcasse assit sur une chaise.

\- Il faut que… Il faut que j'aille fumer une clope, dit-il précipitamment en se levant.

Il entendit la voix de Malarkey dans son dos qui l'interpelait, mais comme des années auparavant, alors que David l'appelait désespérément à travers une foule de soldats, Joe ne se retourna pas. Il se contenta de marcher d'un pas rapide en évitant tout contact avec les autres membres de la Easy avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il s'écarta de la porte d'entrée et se cacha à côté de l'immeuble pour être certain d'être seul. Le front appuyé sur la brique, il ferma les yeux en souhaitant se réveiller de ce cauchemar. D'une manière presque violente, il plongea ses doigts dans la poche gauche de sa chemise avant d'en sortir un foulard en soie. Celui de David ne l'avait jamais quitté même après tout ce temps. Il le porta à son visage tout en le reniflant un bon coup même si les odeurs de David avaient disparu depuis belle lurette. Il ne s'agissait là que d'un geste de désespoir.

Il éclata en sanglots, déchiré entre le fait de devoir affronter ce deuil soudain et la culpabilité qui le rongeait cruellement. Il se détestait de ne pas l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois avant de courir comme un fou en direction du bateau. Il se haïssait surtout de ne pas l'avoir attendu, de ne pas lui avoir laissé la chance de lui dire un au revoir convenable. Vingt ans bordel. Vingt années s'étaient écoulées et s'il n'avait pas posé la question il ne l'aurait jamais su. Il aurait préféré continué à vivre dans cette ignorance. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir à cette fichue réunion qui ne lui avait causé que du malheur.

Sans dire au revoir à ses anciens compagnons d'armes, il quitta la place sans regarder en arrière, le foulard coincé entre ses doigts.

* * *

Été 1992. Joe était maintenant âgé de soixante-dix-sept ans.

L'air frais lui donnait la chair de poule, mais il souriait malgré les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait eu en tête. Pour une fois, il se sentait en paix avec lui-même et avec la vie en générale. Elle n'avait pas été toujours facile, mais il était capable d'admettre qu'elle avait été bonne pour lui.

Il baissa les yeux sur son poing fermé et son sourire s'élargissait. Cette fichue tumeur avait fini par l'avoir et il savait parfaitement que d'une minute à l'autre il allait s'élever vers un nouveau monde. Un petit paradis où un certain David Webster l'attendrait sûrement. Il était impatient d'aller le retrouver et de pouvoir poursuivre là ils s'étaient laissé.

Il ouvrit son poing et observa durant quelques instants le foulard jauni par le temps. Telle une douce caresse, il s'éleva dans les airs au gré du vent et Joe ferma les yeux.

Serin et prêt, il rendit son dernier soupir.

 **THE END**


End file.
